En Contra Corriente
by Tita2008
Summary: La Tía abuela ha decidido que es hora de casar a Candy...que dirá Albert al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo 1**

**By Tita Calderón  
><strong>

Sus ojos se elevaron al techo en busca de sosiego. Sinceramente estaba cansado, agotado, por no decir, hastiado de esta situación. Siempre era lo mismo con su tía, siempre estaba tratando de meterle a alguien por los ojos, siempre tenía a la candidata idónea…y últimamente se había aferrado a cierta señorita de sociedad que era, "según ella" un manojo de virtudes imposibles de igualar, y por lo tanto, hacía lo imposible para meterle hasta en la sopa…

Lo único que había logrado con esto, es que él se alejara de la mansión como si estuviera en cuarentena… Agitó la cabeza con molestia.

¿Es que acaso no le bastaba con tenerlo a él como víctima? Por lo visto ¡no!

Ahora había puesto sus instintos criminalmente casamenteros sobre otro par de víctimas…

¡Y había llegado a esto! ¡Precisamente, a esto! ¡Era demasiado!

Podría soportar con estoica calma que le hablara de las responsabilidades que su futura esposa debería tener como si aun fuera un niño, incluso que de cuando en cuando le hablara de su inigualable candidata para ocupar tan alto cargo.

¿Pero esto? ¿Esto? ¡NO!

Dio un sorbo rápido a su copa tratando de apaciguar la ira asesina que corría por sus venas…

Si hasta había tenido que soportar un par de cenas eternas y charlas sin sentido con la susodicha…

¿Pero esto? ¿Esto? ¡NO!

Esto era inconcebible…era abominable…era insoportable….esto iba más allá de la razón, más allá de sus límites.

Se pasó la mano por los cortos cabellos rubios, tratando de despejarse la mente…pero no podía…

¿De dónde había sacado semejante disparate? ¿Semejante insensatez?

Apretó los puños con fuerza. No lo permitiría. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

A su mente regresaron como dagas las palabras de su tía…

"…

-Quiero organizar un baile el próximo mes para invitar a algunas jovencitas de buena cuna para que Archivald las conozca. – había dicho sin rodeos.

-Archie, tiene novia, tía…- le recordó áspero mientras despegaba los ojos del documento que estaba terminando de revisar en la biblioteca.

-Me gustaría que Archivald tuviera más opciones de donde escoger a su futura esposa…no me gusta mucho esa señorita Britter…- añadió imperiosa la anciana.

Lo alejaría a como diera lugar de esa niña de dudosa procedencia, incluso estaba pensando que si el baile no daba resultado lo enviaría a pasar una temporada es Escocia…todo, con tal de alejarlo de esa mosquita muerta…por algo a Elisa no le caía bien…más le valía no hacer caso omiso a estas sutiles advertencias.

-¿Y qué es lo que no le gusta de ella?- Albert se limitó a mirarla dejando a un lado el documento y preparándose para su respuesta. Seguro tenía que ver con sus raíces.

-Pues…su procedencia – lo miró altiva.

Albert arqueó una ceja, conocía demasiado bien a su tía.

-A Archie eso no le importa. – sus palabras eran claras y demasiado bien gesticuladas, como para no darse cuenta que el comentario de su tía le había molestado.

-Pero a mí, sí, y mientras yo viva, ninguna muchacha que venga de un asilo de niños se emparentará con nosotros. - el desprecio en sus palabras no pasó desapercibida por Albert. – Ya bastante tenemos con haber adoptado a Candice como para soportar que Archie profundice una relación con alguien…como ella. – terminó con repulsión.

-Yo, en su lugar – la miró detenidamente a los ojos - No estaría tan seguro – le advirtió sutilmente, añadiendo un doble sentido más profundo a sus palabras.

-Sobre mi cadáver, William, sobre mi cadáver – sentenció inquebrantable.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada retadora, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, eso era un hecho.

-También quiero aprovechar el baile para encontrarle un pretendiente a Candice. – lo miró por un segundo esperando su reacción, pero él solo la miraba con ojos inescrutables - Ya que lleva nuestro apellido, lo máximo que podemos hacer por ella, es casarla decentemente – al ver que él no se pronunciaba al respecto respiró con mayor dominio de la situación, esto estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba - Me parece que he encontrado al candidato ideal, pertenece a una familia de clase alta, claro no tan buena como la nuestra…pero que para Candice está bien…

Elroy Andrew siguió hablando como si tuviera toda la atención de su sobrino. Nada más alejado de la realidad, Albert estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso allí mismo. Empezó a sentir un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo junto con el latido frenético de la yugular en su cuello. Por suerte su tía, argumentaba y desargumentaba que una oportunidad como esta no se volvería a repetir, sin darse cuenta como él apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Albert tragó seco, sabía que tenía que distraerse o cometería un asesinato. Se levantó del asiento y se encaminó al gran ventanal para mirar hacia la nada…mientras cruzaba los brazos y rogaba al cielo por algo de paciencia…

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó de repente al ver que él estaba más quieto que una estatua sin emitir ningún sonido, ni tan siquiera una protesta.

-¿Con qué? – su voz apenas mostraba lo alterado que estaba.

-Con que te presente al pretendiente de Candice la próxima semana

-Es a Candy a quien le debería presentar, no a mi – acotó Albert, sin mirarla, estaba seguro que si lo hacía, se lanzaría directo a su cuello para ahorcarla.

-Debe bastar con tu consentimiento, no necesitamos su opinión…

-¿Y si a mí no me gusta? – preguntó despacio, tan despacio, que su tía lo miró detenidamente mientras él se giraba hacia ella.

-Y era más que seguro que a él no le agradaría, es más, desde este momento ya odiaba a ese pobre infeliz y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerlo lejos de Candy.

La mirada fría que le dedicó William cuando se giró, le hizo retroceder hasta toparse con el respaldo del asiento. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y se enderezó, no tenía porque sentirse intimidada por la mirada glaciar de su sobrino.

-Te gustará…es un chico muy decente…es el hijo de Henry Ford – sabía que su sobrino no tendría objeción frente a eso. Los Ford tenían una fortuna que iba en aumento…

-¿Ah sí? – enarcó las cejas con ironía, mientras contaba hasta diez…y a este paso mejor le convenía contar hasta cien.

No, lo mejor era distraerse pensando en las maneras de libarse de ese mequetrefe y de paso de su tía…para empezar la enviaría a un tour por Tel Aviv…

-Si, es una oportunidad única, que no se volverá a presentar…y con eso, Candice tendrá el futuro asegurado y nosotros habremos cumplido con nuestra misión – acotó la anciana con seguridad, convencida que William estaría totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

¿Nuestra misión? ¿Nuestra misión? ¿Nuestra misión?

¿Desde cuándo, la misión de su tía y la de él era la misma? Y mucho menos tratándose de Candy.

Albert se irguió en toda su altura para decirle unas cuantas verdades…pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la tía salió casi disparada. Estaba seguro que esa interrupción era premeditada…"

Nuevamente bebió otro trago…su tía estaba enloqueciendo. Encima de querer buscarle "otra" novia a Archie…quería buscarle ¡un novio a Candy!

¡Precisamente a Candy!

¡Jamás!

Y lo peor era, que ya tenía al ¡candidato perfecto!

¡Por un batallón de diablos!…su tía no sabía con quien se había metido…pero muy pronto sabría que en ciertos asuntos, ella no tenía ni voz, ni voto, ya era hora de poner ciertas cosas en claro…y si tenía que correr sangre…correría…

Bebió otro, sorbo… ¿Cuándo dijo que podría conocer a ese badulaque?

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aqui me tienen con otra historia, se que me meresco zape seguro por dejarles a medias con In Fraganti y Rompiendo la Distancia...pero creanme que ha sido por razones que salen de mi...

Mil gracias por leer esta historia totalmente inspirada en Albert...bueno es una historia pequeñita que ya esta terminada y mientras leen esta tengo un tiempito extra para subirles el siguiente capitulo de In Fraganti y de Rompiendo la Distancia antes de que me acribillen por la desmedida demora, a manera de disculpa.

Espero que me cuenten como les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo 2**

**By Tita Calderón**

Había sido una noche ajetreada en el hospital. Luego de guardar sus cosas en el bolso, Candy se estiró largamente en medio de un bostezo. No había nada como irse a casa luego de una larga velada. Tomó el bolso y salió al largo corredor blanco. El brillo de la mañana la cegó por un momento cuando llegó a la puerta. Se tapo la cara con el antebrazo tratando de ocultarse del brillante sol matutino.

Entre los rayos logró divisar con dificultad el auto negro que venía por ella cada vez que salía de turno…era infalible. Su corazón inició con latidos distanciados hasta convertirse en un frenético palpitar…al comprobar que él estaba allí.

Él, el causante de todas sus fantasías.

Él, el dueño de todos sus pensamientos.

Él, la única razón por la que su corazón latía.

Lo miró en la distancia con el corazón desbocado…allí estaba él…tan rubio como un ángel, tan alto como un basquetbolista, tan imponente como un rey, tan endemoniadamente guapo como un dios del Olimpo y para variar, llevaba un traje azul marino que era como para mandarla a la tumba de un paro cardiaco. Se obligó a respirar acompasadamente mientras correspondía a su sonrisa en la distancia.

¡Por favor! ¡Qué guapo era! Como alguien podía ser tan bello, tan perfecto, tan arrebatador…y eso que le faltaba añadir que era sumamente varonil, sensual…se ruborizó por su osadía. Definitivamente la falta de sueño alteraba sus hormonas.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero sabía bien, que tropezaría en la primera grada que se cruzara en su camino. Últimamente siempre le pasaba lo mismo, así que optó por caminar despacio, estaba cansada de hacer el ridículo cada que Albert venía por ella.

¿Qué tendría que ver, estar enamorada con perder el equilibrio? Tal vez la manera en cómo la miraba, o tal vez la manera en cómo le sonreía. Y hablando de equilibrio, de pronto un pie se le cruzó y dio un leve traspié. Decidió mirar bien por donde pisaba y de paso ocultar su ofuscamiento.

Estaba tan apenada por su incomprensible pérdida gradual del equilibrio, que no se dio cuenta que en cuanto llegó, él se inclinó lentamente buscando sus labios.

¡Oh por Dios! La estaba besando y ella ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

¡Qué diantres! No había nada más glorioso que ser besada luego de un traspié… El tibio roce de sus labios le hizo perder los pensamientos de los últimos cinco minutos.

Y justo cuando empezaba a ponerse cómoda él se alejó levemente.

-Hola Preciosa – le acarició la mejilla con infinito amor.

Candy abrió los ojos y sintió que podría morir en ese mismo instante y estaría simplemente feliz. El amor y la ternura con la que Albert la miraba, era suficiente para saber que había cumplido su misión en esta vida…el sonido de un coche en la cercanía le hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Santa Inquisición! ¿Albert la había besado en el graderío del Hospital?…Miró rápido a su alrededor…nadie los miraba…o mejor dicho fingían no mirarlos…

-¡Albert! – le reclamó con suavidad mientras se mordía los labios con cierto nerviosismo- ¡Alguien nos puede ver! – añadió apenada y visiblemente ruborizada

-Ya nos han visto antes – dijo sonriendo, haciendo referencia a que todo el mundo en el hospital sabía que eran novios.

-Y es una suerte que la tía abuela aun no se haya enterado…

-Te dije, que ya lo sabe. – añadió Albert divertido mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

Claro que lo sabía, si él mismo se lo había dicho, y por eso había puesto todo su sutil arsenal para separarlo de ella…empezando por buscarle un pretendiente… ¡precisamente a ella! Nuevamente volvió a sentir la ira asesina de la tarde anterior…

-Pero lo tomó a broma – acotó Candy recordando lo que él mismo le había contado.

-Problema de ella

Tomarlo como una broma "pesada" era la mejor forma de esquivar la realidad para su tía. Sus pensamientos regresaron hace un par de semanas atrás…

"…El almuerzo había sido un poco tenso, Albert estaba sumamente molesto que su tía no le hubiera avisado que "su candidata ideal" y su empalagosa madre estarían de invitadas principales en la mesa.

¿Es que no había manera de hacerle entender que la presencia de estas mujeres le empalagaba? Por lo visto, no.

Hace un par de días que le había expuesto de manera clara y sin rodeos, que no estaba interesado en entablar relación alguna con "esta" señorita y parecía que su tía había entendido porque dejó de hablarle de ella por unos días, pero ahora nuevamente estaban allí como si nada…

Agitó la cabeza con molestia mientras se concentraba en su plato y respondía a cualquier comentario con monosílabos.

Luego de pasar a la sala de té, él miró la hora impaciente. Aun faltaba para encontrarse con Candy…pero estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría si llegaba antes a buscarla a la casa de Annie.

-Si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo que salir. – hizo una ligera venia

-Pero es domingo William. ¿A dónde tienes que ir? – argumentó la anciana decidida a no darle oportunidad de escapar.

-A ver a mi novia – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

La cara que pusieron las invitadas de su tía era devastadora, solo faltaba pasarles un pañuelo para que soltaran en llanto.

-¿Tu novia? – preguntó Elroy al borde de la histeria

-Si, así es. – contestó con toda tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarla

Esto no se lo perdonaría, sabía muy bien, que William estaba mintiendo para alejarse y la mejor manera de desmentirlo era acorralarlo.

-¿No sabía que tuvieras una novia, William? – lo miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabe. Con su permiso. – esperaba que después de esto, ese par de damas desaparecieran de su casa por una buena temporada…y si tenía suerte para toda la vida.

-¡Espera!

Albert se detuvo en el umbral.

-¿Y quién es tu supuesta novia? – lo retó…sabía que no tenía ninguna novia.

-Candy – respondió sin titubeos.

La tía se quedó de un hilo. Sabía que había utilizado el nombre de esa muchacha para salirse con la suya…más no porque hubiera nada entre ellos…de eso estaba más que segura.

Albert la miró directo a los ojos antes de girarse y salir. Definitivamente había personas con las que no había como hablar. Personas como su tía, que se cerraban al dialogo, y que se empecinaban en salirse con la suya costara lo que costara.

Él había estado analizando la posibilidad de hablar con su tía sobre su relación con Candy desde hace tiempo, pero al ver lo aferrada que estaba a su "candidata ideal" vio que hablar con ella era prácticamente imposible…

¿Cómo hablar con alguien que no quiere escuchar? ¿Con alguien que no quiere entender, más que sus razones?

Lo mejor era actuar, sin preámbulos, ni mediaciones… tal como ella lo hacía…

-No vayan a preocuparse por lo que dijo William, es solo una broma de mal gusto…Candice es la muchacha que les hable hace tiempo y que fue adoptada generosamente por nuestra familia… - acotó Elroy de inmediato viéndole desaparecer en el umbral, pensando que no la había escuchado.

Pero Albert la había escuchado fuerte y claro…"

-Los dos estaremos en verdaderos problemas cuando se lo tome en serio - las palabras de Candy lo trajeron al presente.

Albert le acomodó un riso mientras se perdía en su mirada…la amaba tanto…y sus palabras no estaban nada alejadas de la realidad…Estaban navegando "en contra corriente" con este amor. Lo había sabido desde el mismo instante en que supo que la amaba…Es más, su tía ya había empezado con sus artimañas para separarlos…

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Como si él pudiera permitir que un hombre que no fuera él se acercara a ella.

¡Jamás!

-Mejor, cuéntame ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche? – le preguntó Albert con interés mientras encendía el auto. Necesitaba distraerse, no quería preocuparla en vano.

-Uff – Candy se pasó la mano por la frente fingiendo secarse el sudor – Seguro peor que la tuya – comentó recordando el arduo trabajo que había tenido y pensando que él había dormido como un bebe.

-No lo creo – contestó Albert agitando un poco la cabeza recordando que apenas había dormido...

Candy lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que tenía ojeras.

-¿No dormiste bien? – estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-No mucho…- su tacto le hacía olvidar cualquier problema.

-¿Algo te preocupa, verdad?

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar. – dijo con convicción.

Se giró un poco para sonreírle con ternura. Si estaba seguro de algo, era que nada, ni nadie lo alejaría de ella.

Que importaba si nadie entendía su amor.

Que importaba si tenía que enfrentarse al mundo entero para defenderlo.

Bastaba con mirarla para saber que todo valía la pena.

Candy se quedó sin pestañear por un minuto entero…mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Algo le pasaba, estaba segura. Lo amaba tanto, que había aprendido a reconocer cada uno de sus gestos. Ahora él estaba apretando levemente la mandíbula en señal de preocupación…no importaba, fuera lo que fuera, ella sería su remanso de paz…

Albert sintió su escrutinio mientras manejaba, tomó su mano y condujo el resto del camino así, con sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Vas a entrar? – preguntó Candy en cuanto Albert estacionó el auto frente al edificio.

-Me encantaría – miró el reloj – Pero no puedo, preciosa, tengo una junta en quince minutos.

-No importa. – sonrió tratando de simular la decepción.

-Pero vendré a verte en la noche. ¿Te parece?

-Si. – dijo con ilusión – Preparé la cena.

-Y yo traeré el postre.

-Trato hecho – sonrió feliz

Candy hizo el intento de girarse para abrir la puerta, pero Albert no la dejó, la atrajo hacia él, para besarle con infinita ternura. Luego de ir y regresar del cielo…Candy supo lo que era vivir de amor…

-Te amo – le dijo Albert antes de darle otro suave beso rápido en los labios como despedida, mientras el portero del edificio se encaminaba a abrirle la puerta del auto.

-Y yo a ti

Candy salió como flotando…ahora sabía lo que era estar enamorada hasta los pies…se los miró para comprobar que pisaba…

Albert esperó a que ella entrara para arrancar el auto, mirándola fijamente. El solo hecho de pensar que alguien que no fuera él, la pudiera cortejar, le desquiciaba, le enfermaba…y todo, por la mente cuadrada de su tía…respiró hondo y aceleró para llegar puntual a la reunión.

Candy entró en el edificio mientras el portero le sostenía la puerta del hall abierta.

-Gracias. – agradeció con cortesía y con todos los colores en el rostro…

Desde que Candy había decidido volver a Chicago, luego de pasar una temporada ayudando en el Hogar de Pony, vivía en un edificio de lujo, donde Albert había comprado un departamento. Al principio Candy se había rehusado a vivir allí, pero él le había dejado sin ninguna opción, o aceptaba vivir allí o en la mansión de Chicago y sinceramente no quería estar cerca de la tía abuela, además que de cuando en cuando los Leegan se quedaban con cualquier escusa.

El departamento quedaba un poco lejos del Hospital pero estaba cerca a las empresas Andrew, por lo que Albert siempre se pasaba para verla…y desde que eran novios, más todavía…

Novios….novios….novios…que divina palabra.

Suspiró mientras dejaba el bolso en el sillón…

Desde hace 10 meses eran novios…ella era novia de Albert y Albert era su novio…solo suyo….suspiró profundamente.

¡Imposible pero cierto!

Empezó a dar vueltas como si fuera una bailarina hasta llegar a la enorme recamara.

Se recostó en la cama y empezó a recordar cómo fue aquel bendito día que se hicieron novios….

Continuará….

Notas de la Autora:

Mil gracias por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leerme y sobre todo mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, que son los que en realidad motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. Gracias!

Quiero agradecer enormemente a:

Moonlighgirls86, Klaudys, Noemi, MoniGzz,Elena, Yeyanis, MyriamC, Irenelc81,Sary,Moni,Magdy,Mary.2ne1

Cada que leo un review lo hago con mucha emoción, como les dije, son mi mejor incentivo para seguir escribiendo. Para las chicas que me preguntan por In Fraganti y Rompiendo la Distancia solo puedo decirles que pasado el mes de mayo inicio con las actualizaciones. Perdón por la demora.


	3. Chapter 3

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****3**

**By Tita Calderón**

Candy se recostó en la cama y empezó a recordar cómo fue aquel bendito día que se hicieron novios…

"…Era el 4 de Julio, Albert le había invitado a comer en la mansión para festejar juntos el día de la independencia, pero un imprevisto de último momento en la empresa hizo que no pudiera ir a recogerla personalmente como había quedado, y en su lugar había mandado a su chofer.

Al llegar a la mansión, pensó encontrarse con Archie y tal vez con Annie pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con la mismísima tía abuela y para variar Elisa junto con su madre y otras personas que no conocía.

Apenas entró, se sintió excluida, casi no contestaron su saludo y para variar nadie tuvo la delicadeza de presentarle al resto de invitados que estaban allí. Sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar Candy se escabulló al jardín. Allí se encontró con Dorothy, quien le comentó que todas aquellas personas habían llegado de improviso.

- El señor Andrew dijo que en cuanto se fuera la señora Elroy, empezáramos a preparar todo para festejar este día…pero ella nunca se fue, al parecer tenía otros planes que el señor ignoraba…

Candy se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que Albert no la habría hecho pasar por esto…ahora no tendría más remedio que esperarlo y lo mejor era, hacerlo lejos de esa gente.

Y con las ganas que tenía de pasar con él…últimamente sentía la necesidad enfermiza de ver a Albert hasta en la sopa…de rozar su mano con cualquier pretexto…de verlo sonreír…de escuchar su voz…de reflejarse en el azul de su mirada…

- ¿Otros planes? – preguntó con interés al darse cuenta el énfasis en las palabras de Dorothy

-Es que la señora, anda metiéndole por los ojos a la señorita Brands, y cada que sabe que el señor estará en la casa, la invita como si fuera de casualidad

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó sumamente preocupada y porque no decirlo "aterrorizada"

-Creo que quiere que el señor la corteje.

-¿Qué?

Dorothy abrió la boca para contarle que la señora Elroy tenía todo un plan para casarlo, pero la volvió a cerrar al escuchar la voz de la anciana…hizo una venia mientras se disculpaba con la mirada.

-¡Candice!

La voz de la tía abuela la hizo enderezarse de un respiro.

-Sé que William te invitó a pasar este día en la mansión – dijo con voz seca

-Si tía abuela.

-Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, tenemos invitados, y no creo que tenga tiempo para estar pendiente de ti. Creo que es mejor que pospongas tu visita para otro día – soltó sin consideración.

-Pero…él…dijo que lo esperara…- dijo Candy tratando de sonar convincente

-Mira, Candice, voy hacer directa contigo – la miró a los ojos con frialdad – Aquí está la futura esposa de William.

-¿Qué? – Candy supo por primera vez lo que era quedarse sin piso bajo los pies.

-Lo que escuchaste, la futura esposa de William nos está visitando, y es una reunión prácticamente familiar….- quería dejar en claro que ella no era parte de la familia – Para tu comodidad un auto te está esperando cerca de la puerta de los empleados, así no incomodarás a nadie con tu partida…

-Entiendo

Siempre la había humillado, pero desde que Albert asumiera su papel como el jefe del clan, no había recibido ningún desplante directo…tal vez se debía a que en las raras ocasiones que se encontraba con la tía abuela, Albert siempre estaba presente…pero ahora se sintió devastada, no por el desplante sino porque allí, adentro, estaba una mujer que quería robarse a su Albert…

¿Pero desde cuando era suyo?..."

Esta pregunta la trajo al presente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se cambiaba de ropa.

¿Desde cuándo era suyo? ¿Desde cuándo le había visto con otros ojos?

Tal vez desde que empezó a sentir estas palpitaciones en el pecho cada vez que él la miraba…o tal vez desde que un solo roce ponía de cabeza su existencia….

Entonces recordó aquel primer roce…aquel contacto que le cambió su manera de mirarlo…

"…La visita inesperada de Albert a esa hora del día le había sorprendido un poco, no solo porque a esa hora él generalmente estaba trabajando sino porque su semblante estaba visiblemente demacrado…

-Ya no soportaba estar un minuto más en la oficina – empezó diciendo Albert en cuanto se sentó.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y luego se hizo para atrás.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza que no me deja pensar bien.

Candy lo miró alarmada fijándose en cada detalle de su rostro. Bajo sus ojos se podía ver unas leves ojeras violetas y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas como si hubiera venido corriendo. Pero contradictoriamente a su aspecto demacrado, Candy se fijo que parecía más guapo de lo normal. Agitó la cabeza, seguramente su preocupación estaba alterando su percepción. Albert se veía enfermo e infinitamente guapo….

-No te ves nada bien – dijo Candy tratando de sonar imparcial en su apreciación.

-No me siento bien – contestó con voz cansada

Candy se aproximó para tomarle la temperatura. Antes de levantar su mano titubeo, porque desde hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba su frente…tanto tiempo, que casi dudaba que alguna vez él fue su paciente…

-Déjame tocarte, me parece que estas con temperatura. – le propuso incomprensiblemente nerviosa…

Albert se giró un poco hacia ella…para facilitarle el trabajo.

Al ponerle la mano en la frente, su primera reacción fue tan inesperada que la asustó…su corazón empezó dando latidos frenéticos…sin ninguna razón.

Se aclaró la garganta y se alejo de él mas impresionada por su reacción que por lo caliente que Albert estaba.

-Tienes temperatura. – sentenció mientras se encaminaba veloz al botiquín.

Al regresar no pudo evitar mirarlo con más atención, mientras su corazón latía desbocado…

-¿Tan mal me veo? – preguntó Albert al ver la cara de pánico que tenía Candy.

Pero el pánico no era por él, definitivamente, sino por lo que sentía para sus adentros.

-No tanto…es solo que…no me gusta verte enfermo - contestó tratando de serenarse mientras le extendía un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-Creo que dormiré un poco.

-Si…claro…eso te ayudará a…a…sentirte mejor. ¿Quieres ir al dormitorio?

-No gracias Candy…aquí estoy bien…

Candy le acomodó los cojines para que se sintiera cómodo mientras le tapaba con una frazada…. Y veló su sueño…deleitándose incomprensiblemente en cada detalle de su rostro…de cuando en cuando volvía a rozar su frente y cada que lo hacía su corazón se desbocaba…"

Sonrió volviendo al presente…aquel contacto, aquel roce, aquel toque…hizo que su corazón palpitara en otro sentido…

Respiró hondo y nuevamente se recostó en la cama…estaba muy cansada como para ir a desayunar…así que lo mejor era dormirse por un par de horas o mejor toda la mañana para sobreponerse a la velada que había tenido.

Al acostarse sus pensamientos nuevamente le llevaron hace 10 meses…a aquel bendito 4 de julio cuando regresó al departamento luego que la tía abuela le hubiera mandado con vientos frescos…

"…Había llegado al departamento prácticamente como una zombi, cerró la puerta y se reclinó sobre ella, mientras se abrazaba con los brazos cruzados.

De pronto su vida entera no tenía ningún sentido…se sentía tan vacía como si fuera un hoyo negro.

Lo imaginaba mirando a aquella desconocida que se lo robaría…sonriéndole a alguien que no era ella…y su corazón cayó en caída libre para estallar en mil pedazos.

El golpeteo desesperado en la puerta la hizo estremecerse del susto… Quien quiera que fuera, se cansaría tarde o temprano de golpear y se marcharía…no quería ver a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Quería estar sola con su desolación.

-¡Candy!

Era la voz desesperada de Albert que le llamaba al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Pero que hacía aquí? Debería estar atendiendo a su "invitada"…de solo pensarlo, le dio un retorcijón en el estómago.

-Candy, se que estas ahí, abre la puerta. – era una orden

-¡No! – respondió con convicción luego de un minuto. Quería que se fuera. Lo odiaba…lo detestaba…

Los golpeteos cesaron de repente y ella se quedó de piedra…Albert se había ido….No, no quería que se fuera…no lo odiaba, no lo detestaba….simplemente lo amaba…

Se alejo de la puerta sin decidirse a salir corriendo tras él, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear y la puerta se abrió de repente. Albert había utilizado la copia de la llave.

Allí estaba él, divino como siempre y con el pelo un poco revuelto.

Candy seguía de piedra, solo su corazón parecía ser el único que tenía vida en ella porque palpitaba desbocado.

-La tía me dijo que me fuera – se excuso Candy, tratando de mostrarse serena.

-Lo sé, lo siento…mi intención no fue…

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa…pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes invitados y….

-Tú eres mi invitada…

-Pero la tía dijo que estarías muy ocupado atendiendo a las personas que estaban allí y que …

-La tía siempre habla por hablar, los invitados eran suyos, no míos, ella debe ocuparse de ellos.

Albert la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación, frustración, angustia, agonía, disculpa y ternura.

-¿Cómo viniste tan rápido? – volvió a preguntar Candy, al darse cuenta que apenas había pasado unos veinte y tantos minutos desde que ella había llegado.

-Dorothy me contó lo que pasó en cuanto llegué. Tú apenas te habías marchado. Más me demoré en bajarme del auto que en volver a subir – sonrió simulando la ira asesina que sentía contra su tía…esto se lo pagaría con sangre…

-¿Y no entraste para nada en la mansión?

-Y para que iba a entrar, si tú no estabas allí.

Candy sonrió levemente con sus palabras…pero entonces recordó que dentro de la mansión estaba su disque futura…futura…Ni siquiera podía invocar esa palabra porque le producía náuseas.

-Pero la tía abuela dijo que allí estaba tu…tu – tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta…se le trababa la lengua, era demasiado para ella.

-¿Mi qué? - preguntó preocupado.

-Tu…bueno, la chica con la que la tía abuela quiere que te comprometas- lo dijo en un susurro

A Albert se le descompuso el rostro de ipso-facto, agitó la cabeza rápidamente y dio un paso hacia Candy sin dejar de mirarla

- La tía a veces asume cosas que solo pasan en su arcaica mente, nada de lo que te dijo es verdad, Candy.

Candy esquivó la mirada…no sabía porque aquella respuesta la aliviaba como si le salvaran de una sentencia de muerte…dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria a la de Albert, tragó seco mientras sus ojos se inundaron de alivio.

¿Cómo era posible que un par de palabras y su vida tuviera sentido nuevamente? Esto iba de mal en peor…cada día lo amaba más y a este paso, ella terminaría declarándose…Horror…eso no estaba nada, pero nada bien….

Levanto un poco la cabeza, y se concentró en el cielo tras los cristales…tenía que concentrarse en comportarse como siempre…en no demostrar lo aliviadamente feliz que se sentía…

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Albert de repente al ver que Candy se había quedado tan quieta como una estatua…

-Sí, todo está bien – Candy se giro y sonrió como si nada

Pero al verlo mirarla con esa preocupación en los ojos, se sintió devastada…nunca iba a ser para ella, era simplemente imposible, él estaba a tan solo una mano de distancia pero su amor era tan inalcanzable como las estrellas…se mordió los labios, tratando de oprimir el deseo ilusorio de que él se enamorara de ella algún día…tal vez en otra latitud, en otra dimensión su deseo más profundo se haría realidad…Y como un burbujeo incontenible brotó el deseo que siempre estaba perenne en su alma…

-¿Cuándo te vas a enamorar de mí? – era la pregunta que se hacía cada mañana, tarde y noche…

Era la pregunta que siempre estaba presente en su mente cada vez que lo tenía cerca, cada vez que sentía ganas de rozarlo con cualquier pretexto…y cada vez que se sentía sola…

Lo miró fijamente, pero algo no estaba bien…Albert de pronto había dejado de pestañear y para variar parecía no respirar y su rostro tenía un matiz cadavérico…como si estuviera en trance…como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta…

¡Virgencita santa! Que no haya dicho lo que creía que había dicho. ¡Por favor! Que solo lo haya susurrado para sus adentros…

Albert dio un paso hacia ella. Y ella retrocedió otro

¡Virgencita de las Mercedes! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Que esto sea un sueño…una pesadilla…Prometió ir de peregrinación de rodillas con tal de no haber pronunciado lo que creía haber pronunciado.

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando contradictoriamente de despertarse y los abrió solo para darse cuenta que Albert estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo estoy enamorado de ti? – le preguntó a quemarropa mientras su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del de ella.

-De…de…. ¿De qué hablas? – lo mejor era hacerse la loca…y jurar y perjurar que ella no había pronunciado esas siete palabras que la estaban condenando a una vida de vergüenza.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, desde antes de recuperar la memoria… Estoy enamorado de ti, desde que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos una mañana en medio de aquel departamento y mi corazón latió sin sentido solo porque sonreíste…Estoy Enamorado de ti, desde antes que tu corazón fuera libre…y he luchado por mantener al margen este amor temiendo destruir lo único que me permitía permanecer junto a ti….

Candy trago seco… ¿Albert la amaba o solo estaba siendo cortes ante su desvergonzada metedura de pata?

-Tu….tu….- Candy se quedó sin voz…

-Te amo – respondió Albert ante el titubeo de Candy….para luego adueñarse sin premeditación de sus labios como había soñado hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás….

..."

Con estas dos palabras, su mundo se había detenido y había vuelto a girar en una órbita diferente. Y con estas dos palabras, los dos habían iniciado un viaje "en contra corriente"

"En contra corriente", porque sabían que cuando la gente se enterara pondrían el grito en el cielo y mil y una razón para separarlos…así que habían sido muy cuidadosos y extremadamente precavidos a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos al resto de la gente….pero últimamente Albert, había empezado a tomar su mano mientras caminaban por el parque y por último, hoy, había roto todas las reglas, robándole un beso a la salida del hospital…

Continuará…

Nota de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer En Contra Corriente y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un reviewe, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics.

¡Gracias!

Un abrazo con todo mi cariño para:

Anilem, MaRu_2ne1, Kludys,Elsy82,Sary Usagi13chiba, Nelly, Ysledsira, Judith, Irenelc81

He leido con mucha emoción cada uno de sus reviews. Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****4**

**By Tita Calderón**

Eran casi las siete y treinta de la noche cuando Candy miró el reloj por vigésima vez, Albert se estaba demorando…debía haber llegado hace media hora. Había estado esperando la llegada de Albert desde la mañana…cuando él le dijo que vendría a verle en la noche. Respiró hondo y se concentró en las verduras que estaba picando…aunque no debería preocuparse, cuando él decía que venía, venía…y cuando no podía le mandaba un recado…aunque si lo pensaba mejor solo hubo una vez que no supo nada de él en todo un día…

Había sido aquella vez que él enfermó y su corazón había empezado a latir a un ritmo diferente…

"…Albert se había dormido toda la tarde, y cuando despertó dijo que se sentía un poco mejor…

-Será mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde – dijo Albert mientras se ponía el abrigo

-Abrígate bien, y toma muchos líquidos

Él había sonreído y se había encaminado a la puerta.

-Vendré a verte mañana.

-Si. Cuídate – respondió conteniendo las ganas de levantar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla

-Lo haré, no tienes de que preocuparte. – le sonrió con ternura.

Candy le vio subirse al auto y alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche desde su ventana sintiendo que una parte de su corazón se iba con él…

Al día siguiente, era sábado y lo había esperado todo el día con impaciencia, imaginándose lo peor a medida que pasaban las horas…pero él nunca llegó. Estaba a punto de ir desesperada a la mansión a preguntar por él…cuando había llegado Archie.

-Siento mucho venir tan tarde Candy. – se había disculpado.

-No es tan tarde Archie. – había contestado con una sonrisa, aunque con una incomprensible desilusión en su rostro al ver que era Archie el que había venido y no Albert.

-Es que Albert me pidió que te avisara que no podría venir a verte porque el doctor le recomendó guardar reposo, al parecer tiene una infección en la garganta…y antes de venir, fui a visitar a Annie, no pensé en demorarme mucho pero me invitaron a comer y luego al té y se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

-Si es muy tarde - le dijo con cierto reproche – Mejor cuéntame cómo esta Albert

-Parece que aun tenía un poco de temperatura.

Candy quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, ansiaba verlo.

-¿Crees que pueda ir un ratito a visitarle?

-La tía abuela lo está cuidando personalmente…por eso no pudo venir, no le dejo levantar de la cama – le comentó - Pero no creo que te niegue la entrada… - meditó Archie.

-¿La tía abuela le está cuidando? - preguntó con una mezcla de celos y sorpresa, ella quería ser la que cuidara de él…como antes…como siempre…

-Si

-Será mejor que no vaya…seguro la tía abuela no querrá que lo vea.

-Yo, le avisaré a Albert que estás en la mansión, para que la tía abuela no se entere…y puedas verlo sin ningún problema.

Candy se lo pensó un poco, le tentaba mucho la idea de ir…pero…sabía muy bien cómo era la tía abuela…

-No, mejor no. Solo dale mis saludos a Albert y dile que se cuide…

-Se lo diré…

-Pero que sea hoy, no mañana – le advirtió.

-Jajaja - rieron juntos

Su corazón se había quedado en hibernación hasta el lunes, cuando al fin volvió a verlo esperándola en la salida del hospital.

Sin duda esos días sin verlo solo hicieron que confirmara que sentía algo muy profundo por Albert que iba más allá de unos simples latidos acelerados del corazón…"

El golpeteo en la puerta le trajo al presente. El corazón se le desbocó en un respiro, conocía de memoria el golpeteo de Albert en la puerta. Se secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba encima con premura y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

-Hola preciosa – saludo con una sonrisa de lado.

Albert había llegado y con él, la luz de su vida. Tras cerrar la puerta, Albert se inclino y la besó sin prisa. No había nada más glorioso que besarla luego de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Candy, correspondió con más ímpetu al esperado parándose de puntillas y envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos. Lo había extrañado tanto…

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde. – se disculpo luego de terminar a regañadientes el beso. Adoraba la manera en que ella correspondía a cada beso…era la gloria.

-No importa….ya estás aquí – añadió Candy sonriendo hasta lo inverosímil.

Albert llevaba una caja un poco extraña y la puso en el centro de la mesa.

-El postre – le dijo al ver que Candy lo miraba con atención.

-Qué bueno que no lo olvidaste.

-Nunca olvido nada, cuando se trata de ti – le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas le temblaran.

Candy observó con demasiada atención como él se sacaba la leva y la colocaba en el respaldo del sillón, luego se aflojó un poco la corbata y se desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa. Adoraba la intimidad que ellos tenían, adoraba verlo en el departamento…adoraba todo de él…

-Por cierto, la tía Elroy me pidió que te diera esto – le extendió un sobre que sacó de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó mientras tomaba el sobre en sus manos.

Pudo leer su nombre escrito en él. Albert guardó silencio mientras ella abría el sobre.

-¿Es una invitación? – preguntó totalmente desconcertada al ver su contenido

-Me parece que sí – dijo Albert mirándola con atención, tratando de esconder el incomprensible miedo de perderla…por darle un simple cartón.

-Tú le dijiste que me invitara – le acusó

-No, fue idea de ella. – contestó con sinceridad

-No lo creo – agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

Sabía muy bien que la tía abuela a duras penas la soportaba y que le hubiera mandado una invitación no era algo normal.

-Créelo, ella insistió en que yo mismo te la trajera y me asegurara que fueras. – pero de lo único que se iba a asegurar era de que ella no fuera…al menos no como la tía esperaba…sino como él lo tenía pensado.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó con aprensión

-Al parecer anda de casamentera – contestó ligero

-Siempre anda de casamentera contigo – el sutil reclamo hizo sonreír a Albert.

Desde el día de su declaración, ambos sabían muy bien que la tía abuela hacía lo imposible por meterle por los ojos, nariz, oídos y boca a la señorita Brands, no era ningún secreto y siempre que podían bromeaban al respecto…Candy con un poco de celos y Albert más relajado porque tenía muy claro a quien amaba.

-Esta vez no soy su víctima.

-¿No? – preguntó sorprendida al saber que él no era su objetivo - ¿Y ahora, quien está en la mira? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Archie

-¿Qué?

Albert se dirigió a la cocina y husmeó con detalle lo que Candy había preparado…era mejor hacer algo distinto a estar parado conteniéndose las ganas de arrancarle aquella invitación de las manos.

-Mmm huele muy bien

-¡Albert! – le reclamó mientras veía como él probaba con el cucharón

-Mmm y sabe muy bien

-¿Y Annie? – preguntó tapando la cacerola que Albert acababa de abrir.

-Archie ama a Annie así que no tiene de que preocuparse. Y sé, que tú me amas, y tampoco tengo de que preocuparme

-¿Qué tiene que ver, que yo te ame con que la tía abuela esté buscándole "novia" a Archie? – preguntó luego de un momento mientras se decidía a servir la cena, al ver que Albert seguía probando de las ollas, en una clara señal de hambre.

-Sospecho, que tú eres su otro objetivo – añadió con voz tranquila, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Sabía muy bien cuáles eran las viles intenciones de su tía.

-¿Su otro objetivo? ¿Lo quiere casar conmigo? – preguntó preocupada mientras terminaba de servir la cena.

-Jajaja, no lo creo…

-¿Entonces?

-Que ha decidido, que estas en edad para casarte – añadió mirándola de lado

-¿Qué? – Candy soltó el cucharon

Albert se giró hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura para atraerla junto a él y envolverle en un abrazo que calmaba no solo la inquietud de ella sino la angustia de él. Porque aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente el plan de la tía lo tía sumamente preocupado…

-Su principal objetivo eres tu…princesa - empezó diciendo con la voz apagada - Quiere alejarte de mi…- su abrazó fue más fuerte, más protector - Y la única manera de hacerlo…es consiguiéndote un pretendiente - hundió el rostro en los risos desordenados de Candy y dejando que toda la angustia que había escondido en todo este tiempo saliera a flote.

Candy se quedó sin respiración y se aferró a la cintura de Albert sintiendo un miedo irracional de perderlo.

-La tía abuela me quiere lejos de ti – susurro Candy al borde del llanto en su pecho

-No lo va a conseguir nunca – le dijo Albert con tanta seguridad que Candy sintió latir hasta sus entrañas.

-Tengo miedo, Albert.

-No tengas miedo…si tú me amas como yo a ti, no hay nada que temer

-Te amo, lo sabes…pero la tía pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que lo nuestro…es más que una broma…- acotó tristemente mientras se enfrentaba al terror de perderlo

-¡Qué grite! ¡Qué zapatee! ¡Qué haga lo que quiera! ¡Será tarde! ¡Demasiado tarde! Es más, en este momento ya es demasiado tarde… ¡Nadie te alejara de mi!… ¡Nadie! – la fuerza de la seguridad impregnada en sus palabras hicieron temblar su voz y su abrazo se volvió más posesivo – ¡Nadie puede apartarme de ti! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie! – repitió con certeza, mientras se inclinaba en busca de sus labios.

Ambos se hundieron en un beso cargado de necesidad, ansiedad, preocupación, temor y sobre todo de amor.

El estómago de Candy gruño de repente.

-Será mejor que comamos o yo terminaré siendo tu cena – bromeó Albert

-¡Albert! – protestó Candy con todos los colores en el rostro.

-No digo que no me gustaría, solo que luego tendrías que botar a la basura todo lo que cocinaste

-Mejor siéntate o estaré muy tentada de darte con el cucharón

-Jajajaja

Mientras comían hablaron de temas más triviales como la empresa y el hospital para alivianar el ambiente, pero Albert no dejaba de observarla con una seguridad inquebrantable y Candy llena de aprensión…temía que la burbuja de felicidad que les había envuelto estos últimos meses se rompiera de repente…

-¿No vas comer el postre?

Le preguntó Albert cuando terminaron de comer el plato principal

-Creo que no tengo ganas de postre – estaba demasiado preocupada como para comer algo más…

-Vamos Candy, siempre hay espacio para el postre.

Con cierta aprensión, Candy abrió la caja de pastel porque eso parecía…pestañeó un par de veces…se levantó, y casi metió la cabeza dentro de la caja…

Allí dentro, no había ningún pastel, sino una caja de terciopelo azul abierta con un anillo de oro puro con un solitario zafiro brillando en el interior…y al fondo una tarjeta con unas palabras enormes que decían, mejor dicho que preguntaban:

¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?

Albert la miraba con expectación…y vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

Con mano temblorosa Candy sacó la cajita y tomó la carta…para leerla con más claridad…

-¿Qué dices princesa? ¿Te casas conmigo? – preguntó Albert con voz suave mientras se paraba junto a ella.

Candy se quedó sin respiración, sin pensamientos, sin palabras…

¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Albert le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!

Ni siquiera pudo hablar, porque las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y ahogaban su voz….

¡Virgencita Santa! ¡Era su más preciado sueño hecho realidad!

Ahora entendía las palabras de Albert.

"Si tú me amas como yo a ti, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

Él había venido directo a pedirle matrimonio. Lo miró con ojos empapados de emoción, alegría, algarabía y un profundo amor.

Los ojos de Albert la miraban con tanto amor que era como si la acariciaran como si suplicaran por una inmediata respuesta…y ella parada sin poder articular palabra alguna, tan solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza en una clara señal que decía "Si".

Fue el turno de Albert de sonreír hasta lo imposible, aliviado y emocionado tomó la cajita de las temblorosas manos de Candy y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

Ambos miraron brillar la joya en su dedo por unos segundos para luego buscarse con la mirada.

-Te amo princesa. – su voz estaba cargada de amor.

-No más, de lo que yo, te amo a ti – contesto Candy con una voz que ni ella misma se reconoció.

-Ese es un punto de discusión en el que no quiero entrar en este preciso momento. – sonrió despacio.

Tomó el mentón de Candy y lo levantó ligeramente, miró sus labios y luego sus ojos, volvió nuevamente a detallar sus labios y por último culminó con un beso poderoso y magistral…

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un review, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

Un abrazo para:

MyriamC, Roni, Sary, Lilianahb, Moni, Klaudys, Cota, Nelly, Lyric Cinema, Usagi13chiba, Uit, LadyGV, Leticia, Ysledsira, Dbarhory564.

Cada una de sus palabras son un tesoro que guardo en mi corazón y en una carpeta muy especial y que cuando me siento triste o desmotivada me los leo y releo como un incentivo invaluable.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****5**

**By Tita Calderón**

Candy buscó las llaves en el bolso para abrir la puerta. Seguramente Albert ya debía haber venido y más que seguro, ya se debía haber ido, cansado de esperarla…y todo por la tía abuela, puso los ojos en blanco mientras gruñía para sus adentros con desolación.

Puso la llave en la cerradura pero ésta giro solo una vez antes de abrirse… estaba segura que había dejado con llave. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba en penumbras pero un ligero aroma a musgo verde con un toque de maderas cálidas penetró todos sus sentidos y alteró sus hormonas, cerró los ojos unos instantes deleitándose con este aroma que tanto amaba….sin duda Albert había estado allí. Abrió los ojos que se adaptaron enseguida a las penumbras y de pronto logró distinguirlo en medio de las sombras parado junto a las cortinas, mirando por la ventana…

-¡Albert! – dijo con emoción mientras encendía la luz para confirmar que era él y no un espejismo producto de su imaginación.

Albert se giró despacio. No quería estar enojado con ella, pero lo estaba ¿donde había estado hasta esta hora? Y el auto en el que acababa de llegar le resultó demasiado familiar…

-Pensé que ya no te encontraría – añadió con emoción mientras abría sus brazos y corría hacia él.

Parecía estar muy serio y no había pronunciado palabra…parecía algo cansado o tal vez un poco molesto…tal vez por la espera.

No importaba lo que estuviera, ella tenía ganas de refugiarse en sus brazos… se apretó en su cintura con la seguridad que solo da el amor cuando es correspondido…

Albert sonrió levemente ante aquel gesto que borraba de un solo soplo cualquier molestia por la incertidumbre de la espera.

-Hola preciosa – saludó con ternura

Se adueño de sus labios en un beso suave, lento y pausado…en un beso que solo ella era capaz de responder, en un beso que le hacía latir hasta las entrañas…

-¿Y porqué pensaste que no me encontrarías? -preguntó haciéndose eco del comentario de Candy mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos con sutileza.

La miró con reprensión por esa pregunta, era imposible que él se fuera sin verla. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que un minuto con ella era como el soplo de vida que necesitaba para existir?

-Es que era tan tarde… - dijo recordando con tristeza que el tiempo le había parecido eterno hasta llegar al departamento.

-Jamás, me iría sin verte… - aseguró acercando su nariz a la de ella y jugueteando un poco – Y por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó tratando de sonar casual, escondiendo lo preocupado que había estado en todo este tiempo.

-No te lo puedes imaginar – aseguró con una sonrisa – Es más, no me vas a creer con quien estaba.

-¿Y con quién estabas? - preguntó con interés.

Candy apenas notó la preocupación que dejaba entrever su voz.

-Con la tía abuela. ¿Lo puedes creer?

-¿Con la tía abuela? – preguntó aprensivo, con razón aquel auto en el que la vio llegar le resultaba demasiado familiar…Desde la altura en la que estaban a duras penas se lograba distinguir detalles…

-Si, vino a eso de las cinco y media para pedirme que la acompañara a visitar a una amiga.

-¿Qué? – Albert la soltó despacio con una premonición que le cortó el aliento.

-Si hasta me trajo este vestido de regalo para que me lo pusiera. ¿Lo puedes creer? – dio un paso atrás para que él pudiera admirar el vestido.

Albert la miro con detalle, estaba tan encantadora como siempre pero algo no le cuadraba, conocía demasiado bien a su tía como para creer que de repente quisiera estrechar su relación con Candy de la nada…

-¿A la casa de quien fueron? – preguntó de inmediato

-De la señora Bryant.

-¿Bryant? – preguntó curioso, no le sonaba ese apellido

-Si, es que allí se estaba alojando la amiga de la tía abuela. Creo que era su pariente…

-¿Y quién era su amiga?

-Clara…Clara…Fred…Furd…- dudó un momento - Algo así no me acuerdo bien…

-¿Ford? – tanteó levemente con cautela

-Si, ella misma, ¿la conoces?

Albert se quedó de una pieza. No podía creer lo que su tía había hecho, alguien iría de tour no solo a Tel Aviv sino de paso a Groenlandia.

-No…pero la tía me ha hablado mucho de su "familia" – en especial de su hijo pensó para sus adentros con ira contenida.

-¿Así?...- se quedó pensativa

-Cuéntame exactamente cómo fue que te invitó.

Candy lo miró extrañada por la ansiedad impregnada en sus palabras mientras Albert le conducía al sillón tomada de la mano. Se sentaron y Albert la pegó a él, para rodearla con los brazos, mientras ambos subían los pies al sillón…

-Bueno, apenas había acabado de llegar del hospital cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, casi me caigo de espaldas cuando abrí la puerta y la encontré allí….- empezó diciendo Candy…

"…

-Tía…tía abuela – había balbuceado Candy desconcertada al verla parada en el umbral y pestañando unas cuantas veces sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Cómo estás Candice? – fue el seco saludo de Elroy

-Bi…bien

-¿No me invitas a pasar? – levantó un ceja

-Perdón, claro, siga por favor – Candy se hizo a un lado para que pasara con su habitual elegancia.

Qué bueno que todo estaba ordenado, sino, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pensado la tía abuela de ella. Entonces sintió el anillo en su dedo anular y muy sutilmente se lo sacó, sabía que Albert aun no había hablado con la tía abuela respecto a su compromiso o ¿tal vez ya lo hizo y por eso había venido? No, Albert se lo hubiera advertido…lo mejor era ser precavida…se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo del vestido con sumo cuidado para no levantar sospechas.

Luego de mirar detalladamente el interior del departamento, Elroy se sentó en la sala con indiferencia. Se notaba que era William el que había comprado los muebles por la elegancia y calidad de cada mueble…pero había algo en el ambiente que la perturbaba…tal vez era un aroma suave y familiar en la estancia o un inexplicable calorcito acogedor que no podía explicar….se irguió inmune a todo esto.

-Vine para pedirte…un favor – siempre tan directa

-¿A mí? – preguntó Candy totalmente desconcertada

-Si, a ti. – la miró

Candy se sintió algo incomoda. ¿Y si le pedía que se alejara de Albert? Respiró hondo, preparándose para lo peor.

-Quiero visitar a una amiga que acaba de llegar a la ciudad, y ya que eres una Andrew, pensé que me podrías acompañar.

Candy tragó seco…esto era de lo más extraño ¿desde cuándo para la tía abuela, ella era una Andrew? Respiró con cautela.

-Yo…- Candy luchaba en el interior de su mente tratando de encontrar una excusa cortés para disculparse. Una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que no se fiara de la anciana que tenía en frente…

-Solo iremos a tomar el té…- argumentó de inmediato al ver dudar a la rubia. ¿Que más quería? Le estaba llevando a que la acompañara…ni siquiera lo debería pensar….

-Es…es…que…bueno…yo...- definitivamente su mente estaba bloqueada porque no se le ocurría nada coherente que decir –…No tengo un vestido adecuado para ir con usted - se le ocurrió de repente…a veces ella misma se sorprendía de lo ingeniosa que era.

-Te traje este vestido, por si no tienes nada apropiado. – sonrió para sus adentros con astucia, esta muchacha no tenía idea ante quien estaba, sería fácil embaucarla en este compromiso sin que se diera cuenta.

-Gra…gracias…no debería haberse molestado – al parecer lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, pensó con aprensión…

-Ve a cambiarte…- le ordenó

La tía abuela ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Candy simplemente asumió que iría con ella…"

-¿Y no te dijo porque no iba con Sara o Elisa? – le preguntó Albert de repente

-No…y eso se me hizo muy raro…

-¿Y a quien conociste allí?

-Creo que a toda la familia, primero solo estaban la dueña de la casa y la señora Fred, digo Ford – se corrigió de inmediato - Pero luego llegó el esposo de la señora Ford con su hijo.

-¿Su hijo? – preguntó con cautela

-Sí, creo que se llamaba…- lo pensó un poco antes de proseguir - Edsel, debe de tener más o menos tu edad

El rostro de aquel joven vino a su mente, su rasgos eran simétricos y algo afilados pero agradables, de mirada amable aunque inquisidora….

"…

-Señorita Andrew, es un gusto conocerla – había besado su mano al saludarla

-Igualmente señor… - dudó…oh, oh se le había olvidado el apellido.

-Por favor llámeme Edsel – salió a su rescate…

Candy había abierto la boca para pedirle que ella también la llamara por su nombre, pero no lo hizo, una voz interior le dijo que era mejor mantener las distancias.

Sonrió con cierta incomodidad y bebió de su taza de té como si nada mientras esquivaba la mirada detallada que sintió recorrer sobre ella como si estuviera siendo examinada…."

-¿Sabes algo? – dijo Candy volviendo al presente - Tal vez es solo mi impresión, pero desde que llegué allí, me sentí….me sentí…no sé como explicártelo…como observada…

-¿Evaluada? – tanteó Albert

-Sí, eso mismo.

Albert seguía tenso y respirando con algo de dificultad. Su tía no solo iría a un tour por Tel Aviv y Groenlandia sino también de paso a la Conchichina. Aferró más su abrazo en la cintura de Candy.

Su tía se le había adelantado presentándole a Candy al supuesto pretendiente…seguramente con intención de iniciar un acercamiento más rápido. Sintió hervir con furia la sangre en las venas.

-¿Te dijeron alguna cosa que te incomodara?

-No, en realidad fueron muy amables…muy educados…

"…

-Cuénteme señorita Andrew – había dicho Clara - ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?

-¿Mis pasatiempos?

-Si

-Bueno…no tengo muchos pasatiempos, porque tengo poco tiempo libre – y el tiempo libre que tenía aprovechaba para estar con Albert, ¿podría entrar Albert en la categoría de pasatiempo?

-¿Y en que ocupa su tiempo? – preguntó Edsel esperando escuchar las típicas respuestas de las señoritas de sociedad: bordado, lectura, juegos de canasta, tomar el té…

-Pues… - miró de reojo a la tía pero ella estaba dejando la taza a un lado, decidió responder la verdad – Soy enfermera y mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre.

-¿Enfermera? – preguntó Edsel más interesado que antes.

-Si

-¿Y dónde trabaja?

-En el Hospital General de Chicago – contestó orgullosa

La tía abuela se había mantenido al margen, pues si iba a casarla con este hombre no valía la pena esconder nada…

-Muy interesante - los ojos de aquel joven se habían enfocado en los de ella con más interés que al principio, mientras un frío tenue recorría su espalda al percatarse cuán verdes eran los ojos de la rubia.

-¿Y usted a que se dedica? – había preguntado Candy tratando de mantener la conversación, le incomodaba la manera en que la miraba.

-Nosotros tenemos una compañía que hace vehículos… - contestó sorprendido al ver que ella no sabía quiénes eran.

-¿Vehículos? Que interesante - contestó mirando la hora, y pensando con desolación que Albert ya debía estar por salir de la oficina y la tía abuela ni se daba por enterada de lo tarde que era.

…"

El roce de Albert en su pelo la trajo al presente. Ella conocía bien lo que era su abrazo y este era un poco tenso.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? - le preguntó

Albert guardó silencio antes de contestar.

-Edsel Ford, es el pretendiente que la Tía Elroy te quería presentar en la fiesta. Pero al parecer decidió adelantar sus planes.

-¿Qué? – Candy casi se desmaya

-Debí hablar con ella desde hace tiempo…- se recriminó Albert

-Igual lo hubiera hecho, no te reproches – dijo Candy mientras se daba la vuelta y acariciaba con fervor el rostro de Albert.

Candy buscó sus labios y juntos se hundieron en un beso posesivo, en un beso anhelante…en un beso que les confirmaba que nada los separaría…

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada intensa luego de que Albert rompiera a regañadientes aquel beso que estaba sobrepasando sus límites…Siempre era Albert, el que terminaba rompiendo los besos…porque Candy no medía el peligro que representaba para su integridad aquellos besos largos y profundos…

-Debí haberme puesto el anillo…- se recriminó de repente - No lo hice porque pensé que la tía podría reconocer el anillo…y que estaríamos en problemas si lo hacía.

-Hiciste bien…- le dijo Albert con una sonrisa – Hubiera sido peor si se enteraba viendo el anillo…

Albert acarició con profunda ternura el rostro que tanto amaba…su largo dedo índice perfiló la perfecta nariz respingada…la suave textura de sus sonrojados pómulos…avanzó lentamente hasta rozarle el cuello y se detuvo…De pronto sintió que ya no podía esperar a mañana…las penumbras que los rodeaban parecían burlarse de él, de sus ansias, de sus deseos, de su amor…de esta necesidad de alargar el tiempo…de quedarse con ella…de vivir con ella…de tener un hijo con ella…

Todo absolutamente todo, tenía que esperar… ¿Por qué?

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Candy al ver la intensidad en su mirada

-En que ya no puedo esperar a mañana…

-¿De qué hablas? – Candy inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin visualizar la magnitud del fuego que quemaba en las entrañas de Albert.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un tono más azulado…

-Nuestros planes eran, ir a la fiesta de la tía Elroy y allí hacer el anuncio del compromiso – empezó diciendo Albert mientras Candy asentía con la cabeza…

Esos habían sido sus planes iniciales, llegar directo al brindis y anunciar frente a todos su compromiso…con eso cortaría de tajo cualquier manipulación o estrategia de su tía…pero al ver que ella había llevado a Candy de repente a conocer a ese tipo…lo cambiaba todo… Y sinceramente no veía porque perder tiempo en un anuncio de compromiso o en esperas desmedidas…él ya no podía vivir un día sin ella…una hora más sin ella…un minuto más sin ella..

-Pero…pienso… - Albert guardó silencio y la miró con más intensidad - Que es alargar en vano el tiempo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Candy ¿Que dices si adelantamos la boda? Sin anuncio de compromiso…sin tanta planificación…sin tanta espera – sus ojos suplicaban

-¿Lo dices en serio? – el júbilo de Candy era imposible de ocultar.

-Muy en serio.

-Si - contestó antes que Albert terminara de responder

Candy se lanzó directo a sus labios…estaba cansada de esperar…ya no podía vivir un segundo sin él…

-¿Para cuándo? – preguntó emocionada luego de llenarle de besos por todo el rostro mientras ambos reían como si fueran un par de chiquillos a punto de hacer una travesura..

-Para este fin de semana – propuso Albert sin dudarlo

-¿Tan pronto?

-Ya no quiero…- la miró con fervor – Ya no puedo, vivir un día más sin ti… ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos casamos este fin de semana?

-¡Siiii! – gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos con fervor

Albert sonrió complacido…

-¿Y la tía abuela? – preguntó de repente Candy preocupada

-De la tía Elroy…me encargo yo….- sus palabras eran pausadas pero firmes…

No le daría a su tía la oportunidad de quitarles minutos de felicidad…sabía que cuando se enterara de sus planes haría lo posible y lo imposible para separarlos y sobre todo se ensañaría con Candy…por eso había dilatado el momento de hablar de sus planes…pero con esta decisión que acababan de tomar todo sería distinto.

Sabía de antemano lo que le esperaba con su tía, como mínimo, una batalla campal, pero no le importaba…sinceramente en este punto de su vida, se enfrentaría contra el mundo entero si de eso dependía poder llamar a Candy "su mujer" desde el fin de semana…

Continuará…

Nota de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

No se que le pasa a mi cuenta pero no me deja contestar ningún review...asi que aprovecho para agradecerles por aqui por cada una de sus palabras. En especial a:

MaRu.2ne1, Sary, Tamborsita333, Moni, Klaudys, Luz K, Noemi Cullen, Karub, Usagi13chiba,Angeles, Princesslove, Paolau2, Nelly, Anttealb


	6. Chapter 6

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****6**

**By Tita Calderón**

Elroy Andrew, entró con paso firme a la biblioteca donde hasta hace poco había estado reunido su sobrino con Edsel Ford. De esta reunión dependía que el joven Ford empezara a cortejar a Candice y con suerte en un par de semanas estaría anunciando el compromiso de ellos y tendría el camino libre para lanzar la artillería pesada contra Archie y sobre todo contra William, que era su principal objetivo.

Tenía todo un plan para casarlo, que de una u otra manera daría resultado…incluso recurriría a lo más bajo de este mundo si eso servía para comprometerlo irremediablemente…pero bueno, lo primero, era lo primero, borrar del mapa a esa muchacha.

Había visto como los Ford se habían impresionado con los antecedentes de enfermera de Candice.

¿Y qué más se podía pedir de una familia que no eran de alta alcurnia como los Andrew? Se conformaban con cualquier cosa, pensó altiva. Sin embargo, lo importante era casar a esa muchacha…había escuchado unos cuantos comentarios que no le gustaron para nada sobre la estrecha relación que William mantenía con Candice y más le valía cortar de tajo esta relación antes que las cosas se desviaran por caminos insondables.

-Por favor tía, siéntese – le pidió Albert con una sonrisa de triunfo que estaba más que seguro, que ella mal interpretaría.

Y no estaba equivocado, cuando su tía vio su sonrisa, estuvo segura que el compromiso de Candice era un hecho.

-¿Y cómo te pareció el joven Ford? - preguntó mientras se sentaba -Te dije, que no tendrías ninguna objeción.

-Que puedo decirle tía, parece una buena persona y muy centrado – comentó con sinceridad.

-Además que tienen una fortuna asegurada por mucho años… - añadió presurosa

-Pues según parece…así será

-¿Qué más puedes pedir para Candice?

-Hay muchas cosas más, que puedo pedir para ella – dijo despacio y con un doble sentido muy marcado.

-No es necesario entrar en detalles…- añadió de inmediato. Era obvio que a William, no le había gustado su comentario, así que lo mejor era ir directo al grano - ¿Y cuando iniciará sus visitas a Candice? Es necesario que haya alguien presente…sobre todo por el buen nombre de nuestra familia – su mente empezó a planear una boda a corto plazo, sin mucha preparación…total, solo era una recogida.

-No habrán visitas – contestó Albert sin preámbulos.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo escuchó tía, no habrán visitas, porque no habrá ninguna clase de cortejo – él era tan directo como su tía.

-¿Cómo?

Los ojos de Albert se tornaron de un tono más cobalto mientras unía las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos en pares sobre la mesa, en un gesto que demostraba un gran dominio de la situación.

-Tal como se lo he dicho, tía, no habrá ningún cortejo, por tres razones – dijo firme - La primera –levantó un dedo – Es que Candy hace unas semanas dejó de ser una Andrew.

Exactamente desde que había aceptado casarse con él. Desde hace un tiempo atrás había estado moviendo cielo y tierra para anular la adopción en secreto, esto era lo único que le impedía pedirle matrimonio. Y cuando todo se facilitó fue el momento exacto para hacerle la proposición que desde el primer día que fueran novios estuvo siempre perenne.

-¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Elroy, parecía que solo sabía decir esa palabra

-Así es tía, Candy ya no es una Andrew y por lo tanto, no tengo ningún derecho para autorizar o desautorizar ningún cortejo.

-Pero podías habérmelo dicho antes...y no dejarme pasar por semejante perdedera de tiempo…- contestó disgustada recordando lo que le había costado concertar una cita para que Ford accediera a conocer a Candice.

-Lo siento – su disculpa más parecía una evasiva.

-Pero aun así, debiste sugerirle que la cortejara… ¿no dices que te preocupas por ella? – de pronto sintió que era imperioso casar a Candice a cualquier precio…

-Claro que me preocupo por ella…pero de una manera diferente – la miró sin pestañar.

La tía se giró un poco…no sabía porqué pero de pronto tuvo una mala corazonada que le hizo alterar sus latidos…tenía la ligera impresión que tras las palabras de William había algo más que no quería descubrir…

-La segunda razón – siguió diciendo Albert lentamente sin dejar de mirarla con ojos inescrutables – Es que Candy ya está comprometida…

Su tía lo miró fijamente sin atreverse a pensar en nada porque sus pensamientos le llevaban a unas terribles sospechas, tan terribles que sintió como le empezaba a subir la presión.

-Y la tercera y más valiosa razón, es porque es conmigo con quien Candy se ha comprometido. – lo dijo tan despacio como si fuera una retardada mental.

-¿¡Qué! - se levantó como resorte – ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es ninguna broma – contestó Albert inalterable - Nunca ha sido "una broma" – le recordó haciendo referencia a la vez que le dijo que Candy era su novia y ella lo había tomado como una broma pesada.

-¡Estás loco! – gritó a todo pulmón - ¡ Sobre mi cadáver! – vociferó indignada recordando que antes ya le había salido con algo parecido– ¡Jamás, permitiré una unión tan desigual, ni tan denigrante para nuestra familia!

Albert la miraba pasearse como gato enjaulado frente a él.

-Tía - aquel llamado la hizo detenerse para mirarlo con furia - No le estoy pidiendo su autorización, sino simplemente le estoy "informando" sobre la decisión que he tomado – su tono de voz era el mismo aunque su firmeza era absoluta.

-Pues, yo te informo – añadió con ironía la anciana mientras se acercaba y apoyaba las manos en el escritorio para darle más realce a sus palabras - Que jamás me prestaré para arruinar tu futuro. – levanto el dedo índice - Ni pienses que te haré el camino fácil…- sentenció decidida - ¿Es que no ves que ella solo quiere tu dinero? – su dedo índice parecía dibujar formas en el aire.

-Sí, claro, quiere mi dinero… - contestó Albert con ironía, mientras se reclinaba en su asiento con toda comodidad – Entonces será todo suyo…- abrió ambas palmas como si estuviera entregándole una bandeja.

-¿No puedo creer lo que dices, William?

-Que mas da el dinero, si ya tiene mi corazón.

Elroy se hizo para atrás como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-¡Has perdido la razón! – sentenció con violencia mientras se sentaba, estaba segura que se iba a desmayar.

Albert se levantó y camino un poco con las manos cruzadas y agarradas por detrás de la espalda en un gesto que denotaba la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo y una clara posición dominante de la situación.

-Si, tal vez tiene razón, tía – hizo un asentimiento de cabeza - He perdido la razón, ¿pero qué hombre enamorado no la pierde? – la miró de lado.

La anciana abrió los ojos con espanto, encima de todo, en lugar de contradecirla, le daba la razón. Y esto, en lugar de ayudarla cortaba sus argumentos.

-¡Qué enamorado, ni nada! Lo que estas es ¡loco!, ¡embrujado!, ¡desquiciado!

-Cautivado – meditó - O simplemente "enamorado" diría yo – contrarrestó con firmeza deteniéndose frente a ella y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos mientras dejaba los pulgares fuera, en otro gesto de poderío.

-¿Enamorado? – preguntó la anciana con visible ironía – Estoy segura que en un par de meses te darás cuenta que estabas equivocado…el amor entre diferentes clases sociales "no existe" – recalcó.

-Permítame aclararle algo, tía – la miró sin dudar - Este amor, no nació de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco es algo pasajero. Este amor, nació hace tiempo y ha ido transformándose de varias maneras…hasta llegar a este punto, en el que mi vida ya no es mía sino de ella.

Su mente vagó desde el primer encuentro con Candy hasta el último…Antes podía conformarse con tan solo saber que estaba bien, luego, con tener la certeza de protegerla y hoy, ya no le bastaba nada de eso, necesitaba verla, escucharla, sentirla segura en sus brazos, saborear cada uno de sus besos…su amor era tan necesario como la luz del sol…

-Deja de estar diciendo incoherencias….- refutó Elroy

-¿Incoherencias? No creo que el amor sea incoherente…pero en cierta manera comprendo su punto de vista – la miró con la seguridad brotando de sus azules pupilas - Se que es difícil comprender la magnitud…la profundidad…la intensidad de este sentimiento, que va más allá de toda lógica…y que nada, ni nadie lo puede detener – le aclaró de antemano.

Elroy lo miró absorta ante la resolución de sus palabras y por un momento se sintió perdida…No, no podía darse por vencida.

-William, tienes que recapacitar. – su voz se suavizó…tal vez si se hacía la dócil podría persuadirlo de esta locura.

-No hay nada que recapacitar…simplemente estoy enamorado y quiero compartir mi vida con la persona que amo.

-¡Esto es una desgracia! – soltó dolida mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro - Sabía que esa muchacha solo traería desgracia a nuestra familia… ¡Maldita la hora en que llegó a nuestras vidas! – condenó sintiéndose perdida.

-Le ruego tía, que mida sus palabras…sobre todo cuando se refiera a Candy. – la miró con determinación. No dejaría por ningún motivo que denigrase a Candy en su presencia.

Levantó el rostro y se controló, no podía perder los estribos. Se llevó una mano al pelo y respiró hondo.

-Le recuerdo, que está hablando de la futura señora Andrew – sentenció sin rodeos.

-Ja, permíteme que discrepe sobre eso…

Elroy se levantó y caminó un par de pasos sin saber cómo hacerle entrar en razón

-¿Piensas que alguien irá al anuncio del compromiso? ¡Nadie! ¡Óyeme bien! – añadió levantando el índice - Nadie irá, porque yo me encargaré de decir a todo el mundo que estoy en contra de esta unión….es más, cuando se enteren los miembros del consejo, pondrán en grito en el cielo e impedirán esta locura

-Ellos ya lo saben – le aclaró Albert con tranquilidad

-¿Qué?

-Esta mañana se los comuniqué.

-Seguro lo reprobaron – sabía que allí encontraría el respaldo que necesitaba para hacerlo recapacitar

Albert sonrió de medio lado recordando, que ellos también se habían opuesto al principio argumentando que él como heredero del clan debería buscar una mujer con igual o más fortuna que él para cimentar más la fortuna de los Andrew. Pero cuando él les aclaró que si no aceptaban su decisión simplemente retiraría de las arcas familiares toda la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres y que invertiría en otras empresas…ellos lo pensaron mejor y decidieron que ya que había tomado esa decisión pues lo apoyarían.

-Cuando les dije que retiraría mi herencia e iría a invertir con Ford ya que usted estaba muy empeñada en acercarnos con esa familia, se lo pensaron mejor y decidieron que lo mejor era apoyar mi decisión.

-Eso es chantaje.

-¿De quién lo habré aprendido? – preguntó mirándola fijamente

Claro, de ella, de quien más….levantó los ojos al cielo en busca de una luz divina que la iluminara para hacerlo desistir.

-No seas insolente William – lo mejor era hacerse la ofendida.

-¿Insolente?…- inclinó un poco la cabeza - Creo que simplemente soy recíproco con su trato…- le aclaró.

-Nadie asistirá al anuncio del compromiso, yo me encargaré, que esa recogida aprenda cual es su lugar – dijo con desprecio.

Es más, hoy mismo lanzaría todo su arsenal contra esa víbora de Candice y de paso contra William…tenía la jugada perfecta para atarlo con Amelia Brands de por vida…sonrió para sus adentros, que bueno que no desechó la idea de Elisa cuando le sugirió que debería meter a la muchacha en el cuarto de William y con esto, ni él, ni nadie lograría líbralo de un compromiso forzado. Al principio había descartado de plano esta posibilidad…pero ahora veía que era la única salida…

-Qué pena con usted, tía…pero no habrá ningún anuncio de compromiso, ni esperas desmedidas. Mañana me caso con Candy…y esta cordialmente invitada. – tenía que terminar con esta absurda conversación que dé ante mano sabía que terminaría así.

-¿Qué?

-Con su permiso, tengo que ir a retirar mi frac – dio por terminada la conversación mientras miraba el reloj.

-¡William! ¡Óyeme bien! ¡Si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a saber jamás de mi!

-La extrañaré tía…

Elroy lo miró con furia.

-¡William! – lo llamó - ¡Esa mujer no pisará esta casa mientras yo viva! – sentenció decidida - ¡Jamás entrará a esta casa como la señora Andrew! – de eso estaba segura.

-No se preocupe tía, ninguno de los dos pisaremos esta casa…- caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo – Solo una cosa más – la miró antes de continuar - Candy, no necesita entrar en esta casa para ser la señora Andrew…- sentenció firme.

-¡William! – gritó.

Su nombre quedó flotando en las paredes de la gran mansión. Mientras él salía a paso firme sin regresar a ver.

-Listo, George, vámonos.

-En seguida señor.

William se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con su corazón acongojado, después de todo era su tía…

-¿Llevaste todas las maletas al departamento? – preguntó en cuanto el auto cruzó el portal de la mansión.

-Sí Señor, tal como me lo ordenó en el mañana

-Gracias… ¿y Candy aun estaba allí?

-Si, solo estaba esperando por sus maletas antes de salir con el Joven Archivald rumbo a Lakewood.

-Muy bien…

Un silencio sepulcral se adueño del pequeño espacio por unos instantes, George lo miró de reojo y vio el rostro descompuesto de William…su ceño un poco fruncido y la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Por cierto, señor - dudó un poco antes de continuar - La señorita Candy me pidió que le diera un recado.

Albert regresó a ver esperando el recado.

-Dijo que lo amaba y que cuidado vaya a verle antes de la boda, que es de mala suerte. – terminó George con el recado visiblemente incómodo, pero algo tenía que hacer para tratar de cambiar el rostro ofuscado de William.

Sin duda enfrentarse a Elroy Andrew no era cosa de niños…realmente admiraba al joven que estaba a su lado…cuanta entereza tenía para no dejarse manipular por la anciana.

-Jajajajaja – Albert rió de buena gana al escuchar el recado de Candy en la boca George

-No era necesario que me dieras tan textual su mensaje, George.

-Créame señor, que tampoco pensaba decirlo tan textual, pero la señorita Candy me hizo jurar con la mano levantada que se lo diría al pie de la letra.

-Jajaja, que bueno que no te mandó un abrazo o algo por el estilo de recado – añadió divertido recordando los besos volados que solía mandarle desde la ventana cuando él se iba…

-Se lo pensó mucho…pero al final el joven Archivald intercedió por mí – le contó aliviado.

-Jajaja – Albert rió de buena gana…olvidándose del mal rato que acababa de pasar….

George lo vio sonreír y recordó la conversación de la señorita Candy y el joven Archie en el departamento.

"…

-Estoy segura que luego que Albert hable con la tía abuela necesitará un abrazo….no será nada fácil enfrentarla. – había presagiado preocupada.

-No te preocupes tanto Candy – había dicho Archie – Albert sabe cómo manejar a la tía abuela. Es más, le voy a pedir unas clasecitas para cuando me toque el turno.

-De todas maneras creo que no será nada fácil enfrentarla - volvió a meditar Candy - ¿George, cree que podría darle un abrazo de mi parte?

-¿Yo? – el pobre George casi se había caído de espaldas.

-Vamos Candy, no creo que sea necesario que le mandes un abrazo por medio de George…

-Yo creo que si…- le miró con suplica

-Candy, deja de poner en apuros a George – había añadido Archie divertido

Candy fijó sus ojos en el moreno.

-¿George?…- pronunció su nombre tratando de persuadirlo para que le diera su abrazo de recado a Albert, pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento se compadeció – Esta bien, está bien, no le pediré que le dé ningún abrazo, solo dígale que lo amo y que trate de no verme cuando llegue a Lakewood porque es de mala suerte mirar a la novia antes de la boda.

-Si señorita Candy. – sonrió visiblemente aliviado aunque tampoco muy conforme por lo que tenía que decirle.

-No es que dude de usted George, pero por favor, podría levantar la mano y prometer que le dirá mi mensaje al pie de la letra sin obviar nada.

-jajaja – había reído Archie a mandíbula batiente.

-Si señorita Candy, se lo prometo. – había confirmado mientras levantaba la mano.

…"

Y ahora entendía porque se lo había pedido con tanto énfasis, sin duda ella comprendía mejor que todos al señor William. Era obvio que la charla con Elroy Andrew no había sido nada fácil…

Albert miró pensativo el paisaje por la ventana, realmente hubiera querido que su tía fuera diferente, que aceptara su amor, que asistiera a su boda…pero era más fácil pedir que un burro volara….regresó a ver la mansión desde lo lejos…preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de volver…

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento super especial a:

AmiAzu, Jenny, Roni, Ysledsira, Moni, Usagi13chiba, LyricCinema, Anglight, Mily, Liliana, Karina, Klaudys, Jenny, Elena, Sandy, Rosial, Judith, Cota, Passcusa, Paolau2, Sary, Anttealb, Yeyanis, Lisg, Joelise, Veronica (LadyGV), Yaro, Uit, Vlilianz, MaRu.2ne1.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie... gracias chicas por sus comentarios, son como un tesoro para mi. Ando con un problema en mi cuenta que no me deja contestar los mensajes, al menos para las chicas que tienen cuenta aqui en FF...antes me dejaba pero ahora no...espero pronto se solucione.

Y tambien gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y que no se animan a dejarme un mensajito. Gracias! Espero que se animen a contarme como les pareció este capitulo.

Un abrazo en la distancia

Tita


	7. Chapter 7

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****7**

**By Tita Calderón**

La novia entró a paso lento a la iglesia seguida de las damas de honor, mientras el novio con el rostro serio la esperaba en el altar.

El novio extendió la mano en cuanto ella estuvo cerca en un gesto de cortesía más no de amor.

Era obvio que no era una unión por amor, era obvio que habían sido obligados a este matrimonio…era obvio que todo era por cubrir las apariencias…pero que mas daba…en este punto nadie podía dar marcha atrás…

DOS SEMANAS ANTES

"…La noche había caído en la mansión de Chicago, y parecía que todos estaban durmiendo. Había tenido que regresarse de medio camino antes de llegar a Lakewood…sino fuera tan importante llevar aquel certificado de anulación de la adopción no hubiera sido necesario regresar…

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada…especialmente la anciana que dormía en el mismo piso donde tenía que ir…

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y la cerró con igual cuidado. Respiró aliviado, había llegado sin ser visto…ahora solo tenía que buscar el bendito papel y regresarse por las mismas…medito por un momento en prender o no las luces…lo mejor era buscar en las penumbras, para no levantar sospechas, total no estaba tan oscuro… se acercó al velador junto a la cama y abrió el cajón, empezó a buscar sigilosamente aquel papel y por todos los cielos lo encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama aliviado mientras guardaba aquel papel en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y justo cuando cerró el cajón un roce en el hombro le dejó helado de terror mientras una voz rompía el silencio de la noche…

-Hola William – era una voz femenina que no lograba reconocer

Se quedó más quieto que un muerto sin saber qué hacer, mientras la mano femenina se deslizaba hasta su pecho en una clara muestra de seducción. Tragó seco visiblemente ofuscado…él era un hombre hecho y derecho y sabía muy bien que esto era una vil trampa. Tomó la mano con fuerza para quitársela de encima…aquella maniobra botó a la mujer de espaldas a la cama pero lo que no esperaba eran que la mujer lo atrajera directo a sus labios…al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y una voz muy conocida gritaba en el umbral

-¿Qué significa esto?

…"

-En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo – la voz del sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Por un segundo los ojos azules de Albert se cruzaron con los marrones de su tía en la distancia…los unos cargados de reproche y los otros opacados por la vergüenza…

¿Cómo era posible que su tía hubiera hecho esto?

Había llegado a lo más bajo de este mundo, solo para comprometerlo sin salida y todo había resultado en ¡esto!…En una boda forzada. Respiró con ira asesina…jamás se lo perdonaría.

La ceremonia continuó con toda rigidez mientras Albert se debatía internamente en interrumpir o no esta farsa.

La novia miró de reojo al novio, estaba tan cerca de él…ciertamente era guapo…tal vez no como el hombre de sus sueños…pero tenía un cierto magnetismo que le hizo parpadear…Aquellos ojos penetrantes, aquel rostro serio y aquel bigote…si, ese bigote había sido el que le permitió darse cuenta que no era a William a quien estaba seduciendo aquella noche sino a otro…

Sus pensamientos viajaron a aquella noche…

"…Ella se había escondido en la habitación de William tal como Elisa le había indicado…estaba a punto de perder al hombre de su vida y estaba dispuesta a todo…

Había escuchado cuando la puerta se había abierto y se había santiguado para que todo saliera bien…era la única oportunidad que tenía para casarse con William Andrew. Así que armándose de valor había esperado pacientemente a que él se acostara en la cama, pero como se había a puesto a buscar algo en el velador ignorando completamente que ella estaba allí decidió de una vez por todas seducirlo…siempre había querido tocarlo…su mano tembló un poco antes de rozarlo y cuando lo hizo supo que ella había nacido para él…tan solo un roce y se convirtió en otra persona…en una seductora…

Pero de un momento a otro él tomó su mano con fuerza y aquel movimiento la volteo en la cama, pero esto en lugar de asustarla le dio el valor para atraerlo a sus labios…fue ahí que sintió su bigote…estaba segura que William no tenía bigote…o ¿sí? Pero en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Elroy junto con la madre de Elisa y su madre para sorprenderlos in fraganti…cual fue la sorpresa de todas al encender la luz.

No era William Andrew al que estaba besando sino a un moreno que jamás había visto en su vida… oh, oh…"

-Yo George Johnson, te tomo a ti, Amelia Brands…como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte…- las palabras del hombre a su lado la trajeron al presente…

Todo había salido mal, tan mal, y ahora estaba casándose con el asistente de William Andrew en lugar de con él…y todo por hacerle caso a Elisa…y para variar la vergüenza por la que había tenido que pasar…hay no…de solo recordarlo se le encendían con fuerza las mejillas.

El sacerdote le pasó el libro y tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de hablar

-Yo Amelia Brands, te tomo a ti, George Johnson como mi esposo…

Bueno al menos se estaba casando…peor hubiera sido que su padre la hubiera enviado a un convento, porque eso era lo que iba hacer, pero George había dicho que estaba dispuesto a casarse si ella aceptaba. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Solo tenía dos alternativas: o casarse o irse de monja y vivir deshonrada para siempre.

Suspiró y lo miró con todo el agradecimiento que alguien pudiera llegar a tener en su vida…estaba segura que tarde o temprano terminaría amando a este hombre…eso si es que ya no lo estaba siendo…en este par de semanas que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo había descubierto que era todo un caballero…y tenía una dulce sonrisa…Su padre argumentaba que al menos sabía de negocios y al fin tendría quien le ayudara a manejar su empresa y su madre en cambio, decía que un hombre maduro es mucho mejor esposo que un joven, pues ellos ya saben lo que quieren en esta vida…Fuera lo que fuera, lo importante era que no quedaría deshonrada pese a la estupidez que había cometido por hacerle caso a Elisa y sobre todo por querer casarse con William Andrew.

William… que ilusa había sido pensando que algún día llegaría a casarse con él. Ahora él estaba felizmente casado, es más, mientras ella había estado pasando la peor de las vergüenzas al siguiente día de su intento de seducción enfrentando a su padre, él se había estado casando con el amor de su vida…

Candy se tomó del brazo de Albert y le sonrió con ternura en medio de la ceremonia…

-¿Qué pasa? – susurró Candy

-Estoy pensando seriamente en interrumpir esta pantomima…no puedo dejar que George se case por culpa de las artimañas de gente inescrupulosa como mi tía…

-Aun no puedo creer lo que hizo la tía abuela…- agitó la cabeza con reproche.

-Ni yo tampoco…-dijo con decepción

-¿Lo que no entiendo es porque George no dejó que la enviaran a un convento en lugar de prestarse a un matrimonio forzado? - meditó Candy en voz baja como para sí misma.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo…tal vez su sentido del deber… - conjeturó Albert tratando de entender a George.

Cuando habían regresado de su corta luna de miel, se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, Albert enseguida había hablado con George francamente y le había asegurado que no era necesario que asumiera este compromiso forzado, pero George había alegado que era su deber de caballero…total él también había correspondido a aquel beso…

-O tal vez le gusta un poco – presumió Candy mirando a los novios ponerse el anillo el uno al otro.

Albert se giró para verla con extrañeza mientras le sonreía con amor por lo que acababa de decir, pero en fin, nadie podía asegurar lo contrario.

Fue entonces que sus pensamientos lo llevaron al momento en el que tanteaba su bolsillo y se daba cuenta que había olvidado el certificado de anulación de adopción en medio camino.

"…

-¿Pasa algo? – había preguntado George al ver como él se tanteaba los bolsillos visiblemente preocupado

-Creo que olvide el certificado de anulación de la adopción de Candy…

Ambos habían intercambiado una mirada de preocupación.

-Estaba por guardarlo cuando me avisaron que Ford estaba esperándome – había recordado con cierto disgusto

-Puedo regresar a buscarlo – se había ofrecido George de inmediato

-Pero si regresas, tal vez no alcances a asistir a la ceremonia.

-Sin embargo, si ese certificado llega a caer en manos de la señora Elroy en estos momentos, puede ser un verdadero problema. – le había recordado George con sinceridad, sabiendo de antemano que la anciana se valdría de cualquier cosa para impedir o anular el matrimonio de los rubios.

-Tienes razón…- su preocupación era notoria

-Entonces no hay nada que pensar – George detuvo el auto – Será mejor que usted continué, mientras yo regreso por el certificado…

-Pero…tal vez podrías recogerlo mañana luego de la boda…

-Creo que mejor será hacerlo ahora mismo…tal vez la señora Elroy decida escudriñar entre sus cosas para cerciorarse que se llevó todo.

Albert lo miró con cara de más preocupación.

-No se preocupe por nada, regresaré a Chicago y buscaré el certificado y por las mismas iré a Lakewood. – había asegurado con decisión.

-Gracias George…no sé cómo podría pagarte esto que estás haciendo.

-Con su felicidad me basta señor. – dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias George – Albert había estirado su mano y ambos se habían dado un fuerte apretón de manos.

Estaba seguro que en la madrugada George estaría llegando a Lakewood con el bendito papel pero jamás imaginó lo que le esperaba en Chicago…"

-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo – la bendición del sacerdote le trajo al presente.

Con algo de culpabilidad vio como George se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla de la novia.

Los novios se giraron y todos aplaudieron. Luego de unos instantes iniciaron su salida de la iglesia mientras a su paso todos los felicitaban.

La novia sintió movérsele el piso cuando vio entre los asistentes a William Andrew acompañado de su flamante esposa, quería que se abriera un hoyo y caer dentro…sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza. Y para mala suerte su esposo se detuvo para saludarlos…que vergüenza…estaba segura que jamás podría mirarlo a los ojos…pero si lo hizo y cuando vio la frialdad con la que la miró desvió sus ojos de inmediato…

-George, no sé qué decir – dijo Albert con sinceridad cuando se acercaron a ellos. – Esto no debería haber sido así…

-No se preocupe señor, fue mi decisión – George sonrió.

Albert recorrió su mirada acusadora a la novia, pero ella había esquivado disimuladamente sus ojos fingiendo arreglarse el velo. Ni ella misma sabía cómo pudo haber hecho lo que hizo… En ese momento unas parientes se le acercaron para ayudarle con el tocado y ella aprovechó para alejarse un paso de la incómoda situación.

-Muchas Felicidades George – dijo Candy mientras le daba un respetuoso abrazo

-Gracias señorita Candy… perdón – se corrigió - Señora Andrew –sonrió contento de verlos juntos, mientras Candy sonreía hasta lo inverosímil por la corrección de George.

-George – añadió Albert – Somos nosotros mismos los que forjamos nuestra propia felicidad.

-Así es señor.

-Sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo Albert mientras le daba un abrazo sincero a George. – Por obvias razones, no te podremos acompañar a la recepción. – le dijo en voz baja mientras miraba de lejos a su tía que se venía acercando sigilosamente visiblemente perturbada.

-No se preocupen, entiendo perfectamente. – se dirigió a ambos - Fue muy importante que ustedes vinieran. Se los agradezco sinceramente.

-Me siento tan culpable….por esto … - confesó Albert

-No tiene porqué, señor, fui yo quien tomó esta decisión, nadie me presionó en absoluto – añadió con sinceridad.

Todo lo contrario que hubiera sucedido si William hubiera estado en su lugar…no se quería ni imaginar la presión mediática a la que hubiera sido sometido…pero estaba seguro que esto al fin de cuentas les había dado una lección a todas las involucradas, para empezar a su flamante esposa, quien en ese momento se tomó nuevamente de su brazo para continuar con su camino.

-No lo veo tan mal – dijo Candy.

-Ni yo tampoco – corroboró Albert

Candy se aferró a su brazo mientras veían como el cortejo nupcial terminaba de salir.

-William – era la voz de Elroy en sus espaldas

Albert se giró para mirarla con frialdad.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted…- le digo de llegada - ¿No sé cómo pudo recurrir a una bajeza de tal magnitud?

Desde que había salido aquella tarde de la mansión de Chicago no la había vuelto ver y tampoco quería verla, estaba demasiado decepcionado de ella como para siquiera reclamarle.

-Hijo, yo…- titubeo visiblemente afectada.

-Con su permiso – se despidió con frialdad sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de hablar mientras encaminaba a Candy hacia la salida.

Alguien que obraba de la manera que su tía lo había hecho no merecía ni siquiera ser escuchada.

Candy no hizo ningún comentario y caminó junto a Albert tomada del brazo…

-Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella – le comentó en cuanto se subieron al auto

Albert la miró por un momento y encendió el auto. Estando con ella en ese espacio tan pequeño ya no se sentía tan enojado…Le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que Candy sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

-Estoy segura que no fue solo su idea – añadió Candy tratando de apaciguar la ira de Albert contra la tía abuela.

-Claro que no, de seguro, Sara y Elisa están más que involucradas – sentenció - ¿Sabes lo que debería hacer? – la miró con calidez.

-¿Qué?

-Debería mandar a la tía Elroy a un asilo, a Sara a un manicomio y Elisa a un reformatorio…

-Jajaja – río Candy de buena gana – Que malo

-¿Malo yo? Ellas son unas perversas…

Candy se quedó pensativa…tenía razón…unidas eran peor que las plagas de Egipto.

-¡Hey! Te quedaste muy callada. ¿En qué piensas, princesa? – preguntó mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba para luego entrelazar sus dedos como siempre, mientras manejaba.

-En qué hubiera pasado si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera regresado por ese papel y no George… - su corazón se le contrajo de angustia, no era la primera vez que pensaba en ello - Seguramente hubieras sido tú el que te hubieras acabado de casar…y no George – terminó Candy con desasosiego.

-No lo creo preciosa…yo si hubiera dejado que la enviaran a un convento… - añadió refiriéndose a Amelia - Y la tía Elroy, en este momento estaría rumbo al desierto del Sahara. – sentenció decidido – No soy alguien fácil de manipular "señora mía" - besó su mano al decir las dos últimas palabras - Además que te habría raptado y juntos hubiéramos huido.

-¿Hubieras huido conmigo? – dijo Candy felizmente sorprendida.

-Claro preciosa, ¿o es que acaso lo dudas?

Candy sonrió enamorada mientras negaba con la cabeza a la pregunta de Albert.

-Que diferente fue nuestra boda, ¿verdad? – dijo Candy en medio de un suspiro.

-Si, muy diferente – sonrió Albert con ternura.

Y como no podía haber sido diferente, si la boda de ellos fue llena de amor, con un ambiente sumamente familiar…Solo los miembros del consejo fueron los únicos desconocidos para Candy y el resto eran los niños del Hogar de Pony junto con la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, su entrañable amiga Annie y por supuesto Archie…

Si tan solo bastaba verlos a los ojos para saber que se amaban, bastaba mirarlos sonreír para que todo el mundo sonriera. En fin, bastaba mirarlos para contagiarse de su felicidad…

La mente de ambos los llevó al día de su boda…

Continuará…

Nota de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a:

Liliana, Rony, Klaudys, Uit, Liz, Paty Martinez, Ysledsira, Noemi, Moni, Canbert, Lyric Cinema, Rosial, Anilem, Liliana, Sary, Elena, Mondhex, Tamborsita, Cota, MaRu.2ne1, Jenny, CamiLove,LuzK, Passcusa, Ditzaiandry, Paulau2, Usagi13chiba

Mil gracias amigas por todas y cada una de sus palabras...he guardado cada uno de sus review en una carpeta muy especial.

Tambien quiero agradecer y mis lectoras anonimas de:

Mexico, EEUU, Peru, Guatemala, España, Chile, Francia, Argentina, Venezuela, Italia, Colombia, Puerto Rico, Ecuador, Canada, Costa Rica, Repúbilca Dominicana, Nicaragua, Grecia, Reino Unido, Bolivia, Nueva Zelanda, El Salvador, Alemania, Brazil, Belgica, Paraguay, Panama, Uganda, Netherlands Antilles, Netherlands, China, Indonesia.

Gracias a las estadísticas de Fanfiction puedo agradecerles al menos asi.

Un abrazo.

Tita


	8. Chapter 8

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****8**

**By Tita Calderón**

DOS SEMANAS ANTES

"…

-Disculpe, señorita Candy - le interrumpió el mayordomo - El chofer quiere saber: ¿A qué hora debe ir por los niños al hogar de Pony? - preguntó con solemnidad.

-Eh... – dudó un poco antes de contestar - ¿A las nueve de la mañana? - dijo dudosa y visiblemente incómoda.

-En seguida le aviso. – contestó el mayordomo dando por sentada su respuesta.

Desde que había llegado, todo el mundo se le había pasado preguntando cosas, desde los más pequeños detalles hasta tomar grandes decisiones, como por ejemplo si llenaban la casa de flores por dentro y por fuera...Solo por fuera había optado, dudosa.

-Esto me resulta de lo más extraño - le comentó Candy a Annie mientras ambas daban el último vistazo al arco donde se casarían ubicado en el jardín posterior de la casa antes de entrar.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Annie sin entenderla.

-A que todo el mundo, desde que llegué, me ha preguntado de todo, bueno, no es que me disguste, pero creo que hubiera sido más lógico que le preguntaran a Archie. ¿No lo crees?

-Bueno, es que Archie para empezar, no es el novio. – contestó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Jajaja, pero es el dueño de la casa. – aseguró Candy con vehemencia

Annie la miró por un momento antes de hablar.

-Pero desde mañana, tú serás la dueña y señora de todo esto - le aclaró.

-¿Yo? - preguntó Candy con incredulidad mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Claro, Candy, te vas a casar con Albert - le recordó

-No había pensado en eso - dijo ensimismada.

En realidad, hasta este instante no se había imaginado la magnitud que conllevaba ser la esposa de Albert. Siempre se había imaginado a los dos viviendo juntos en el departamento, a los dos desayunando, almorzando y cenando, a los dos saliendo de compras, en fin, haciendo cosas comunes y corrientes, pero no vio mas allá de eso...Respiró algo intimidada por todo lo que había obviado...

Se acercó a la ventana y miró pensativa el jardín...sentía tantas cosas contradictorias: miedo y alegría, emoción y angustia, sosiego y desesperación...todo mezclado en su pecho como si fuera un torbellino que apenas le dejaba pensar con lucidez.

-Todo quedó muy bonito. ¿Verdad? – añadió Annie parándose a su lado.

-Si…hermoso – su voz se apagó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

-Es que…- se lo pensó un poco antes de continuar – Albert se está demorando en llegar – confesó preocupada - … ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si la tía abuela le hizo recapacitar sobre nuestro matrimonio? ¿Y si…?

-Candy – le llamó Annie para atraer su atención – Te desconozco

-Lo sé…- admitió mientras agitaba levemente la cabeza tratando de ella misma comprenderse - Es que tengo tanto miedo…Annie…no he parado de pensar todo el día en la conversación que Albert iba a tener con la tía abuela, hubiera preferido que no la tuviera – reveló avergonzada…

-Tranquila Candy – Annie puso su mano sobre la de Candy – Verás que pronto va a llegar y te darás cuenta que te preocupaste en vano…

-Tienes razón – respiró hondo tratando de ordenar sus ideas pero fue inútil - ¿Y si la tía abuela le hace algo? – continuo con más temor

-Candy, estamos hablando de ¡Albert! – le aclaró – Del presidente de las empresas Andrew, del jefe del clan. No estamos hablando de un niño.

-Lo sé…pero… ¿y si…?

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De que la tía abuela no permita que nos casemos – confesó derrotada mientras se sentaba.

-Vamos, Candy, ¡es Albert! – le repitió - No dejará que la señora Elroy lo intimide. Tal vez si fuera Archie – meditó Annie tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Candy – Yo, sí debería tener miedo…pero por favor Candy, es Albert…

-Pero, por eso mismo…la tía pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se lo cuente…

-¿Y qué? Si total, él te ama…o ¿es que acaso lo dudas?

-No, no – se apuró a contestar

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que necesito un vaso de agua

-Yo también…

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando Candy escuchó el motor de un auto en la cercanía, ese debía ser Albert. Su corazón inicio un palpitar tormentoso…necesitaba verlo… ¡Hay! pero esa bendita tradición que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda no le dejaba salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Empezó a deambular por la habitación debatiéndose seriamente en creer o no en las supersticiones.

El golpeteo en la puerta la hizo pararse en seco.

-El señor Andrew acaba de llegar – dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa al entrar al cuarto de Candy.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó visiblemente ansiosa

-Lo noté un poco cansado, al parecer vino manejando todo el camino.

Candy se sentó y por las mismas volvió a pararse…tenía que verlo…necesitaba verlo…ya no pensaba…solo sabía que él al fin había llegado.

-En cuanto llegó preguntó por usted. – le comentó

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil con este dato.

-¿Y qué le dijeron?

-Que estaba en su habitación. Él quería subir a verla, pero el joven Archie le recordó que usted le había mandado a decir con el señor George que no la viera antes de la boda.

-Yo y mi bocota – se recriminó

-¿Perdón?

-No me hagas caso.

Se volvió a sentar y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie más ansiosa que antes…apenas y pensaba, solo sentía…quería verlo…ansiaba verlo…necesitaba verlo…

El golpeteo de la puerta las distrajo. Candy sintió que su corazón se paraba en seco con la perspectiva que fuera Albert el que estuviera al otro lado.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Annie – dijo con desilusión mientras Dorothy salía muy discretamente.

-Albert acaba de llegar – le informó

-Dorothy me lo acaba de decir…- dijo algo afligida

-¿Y te dijo que preguntó por ti apenas cruzó la puerta? – le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de Candy estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-Si, si me lo dijo – contestó con una triste sonrisa - ¿Dijo cómo le fue? – preguntó luego de un momento tratando de controlarse para no salir corriendo.

-Si – hizo un asentimiento de cabeza - Dijo que había estado preparado para todos los argumentos de la señora Elroy y que todo salió tal como lo pensó.

Candy tomó una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza, luego se la llevó a la cara y gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Annie preocupada al ver como se tapaba la cara

-Ya no puedo más, quiero verlo – sentenció Candy con desconsuelo

-¿Y porque no lo haces?

-¿No has oído que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda?

-Sí, pero eso sería mañana, no hoy…

-¿En serio?

-Si – aseguró Annie con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces si lo veo hoy, no rompo la tradición?

-Claro que no.

Candy no esperó a que Annie le repitiera, dejó la almohada a un lado y salió hecho un bólido de la habitación, necesitaba verlo.

-Eh, eh, ¿a dónde? – le interceptó Archie en medio camino

-Albert acaba de llegar – contestó con una sonrisa tratando de esquivarlo.

-¿Pero no le mandaste a decir con George, que no te viera porque es de mala suerte, mirar a la novia antes de la boda? – le recordó

-Sí, pero la tradición dice que es el día de la boda y mañana es la boda…entonces aun puedo verlo…- le aclaró emocionada

-Jajaja…pero, por si acaso no lo veas desde ahora – le sugirió, sabiendo de antemano que se negaría.

-Noooooooo – gritó esquivándolo

Ya no podía resistir las ganas de verlo…Y él tampoco, había llegado y lo primero que había preguntado antes incluso de saludar, había sido por ella y solo por ella.

-Está en su habitación - había respondido Annie

-Pero no se te olvide que te mandó a decir, expresamente con George que no la vieras…por la tradición esa…- añadió Archie divertido deteniéndolo en su primer paso para ir a verla

-Claro que lo recuerdo – contesto con una sonrisa ligera…y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Sin embargo, de solo saber que ella estaba en la misma casa se sentía irracionalmente inquieto…necesitaba verla, abrazarla, besarla…respiró compungido. Bueno, al menos ya estaban los dos en Lakewood.

-¿Y cómo te fue con la tía abuela? – preguntó Archie mientras todos se ponían cómodos en la sala.

-Podría decirse que bien, salió tal como le esperaba…

-Si me disculpan, voy a torturar un poco a Candy – dijo Annie con una sonrisa tratando de dejarlos a propósito a solas para que hablaran con toda libertad.

Albert la miró sorprendido

-Voy a decirle que acaba de llegar el novio – confesó Annie divertida mientras Archie le guiñaba un ojo, estaba seguro que no resistiría mucho sin verlo.

Luego de conversar un poco con Archie decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín esperando distraerse de la tentación de ir a buscarla, la necesitaba como el sediento al agua fría…

Dio un detallado vistazo, mientras los empleados que se cruzaban por su camino le saludaban atentos. Todo había quedado perfecto…sonrió levemente mientras respiraba profundamente…mañana era el gran día…pero algo le tenía inquieto, tal vez era el papel que había olvidado, o la discusión con la Tía Elroy...o simplemente eran nervios de novio enamorado. Temía que pasara cualquier cosa en este lapso que faltaba…esta noche se le haría eterna.

Se encaminó a la biblioteca tratando de controlar sus temores, se detuvo frente al escritorio y miró desde allí a través de la ventana…Le preocupaba que su tía decidiera aparecerse mañana en media ceremonia y hacer algo para interrumpirla, pero entonces recordó que a propósito no le había dicho donde se casarían. Hombre precavido vale por dos.

-Hola

Reconocería aquel timbre de voz en medio de un griterío.

-¡Hey! – dijo felizmente sorprendido mientras se giraba - ¿No se supone que no puedo verte hasta mañana? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta ella con una tierna sonrisa que hizo temblar las piernas a Candy.

-Bueno…en realidad es mañana cuando no me deberías ver… - dijo Candy algo apenada por su desconocimiento de la tradición. – Estaba un poco confundida – admitió.

-Qué bueno, porque no iba a poder resistir pasar toda la noche bajo el mismo techo y sin haberte visto todo un día, preciosa – confirmó mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con profundo amor.

Su abrazo fue solo la confirmación de lo mucho que la necesitaba y el preámbulo de un largo y lento beso…de un beso cargado de todas las emociones por las que había pasado en el transcurso del día…desde la ira y los celos al haber conocido a Ford y luego la rabieta de la tía Elroy cuando le había contado los motivos para rechazar a Ford…

-¿Cómo te fue con la tía abuela? – preguntó Candy luego de que sus neuronas terminaran nuevamente de acoplarse.

-En realidad, pasó lo que pensé que pasaría…- contestó con cierto toque de tristeza.

-¿Puso el grito en el cielo? – tanteó Candy preocupada

-Si – contestó Albert mientras asentía con la cabeza – Y un poco más…cree que estoy loco, desquiciado, embrujado y ni sé cuantas cosas más – sonrió mientras recordaba todos los adjetivos que le había dicho - Hubiera querido estar equivocado – admitió con cierta desesperanza.

-Vas a ver que tarde o temprano, entenderá…

-Eso espero

Estando con Candy, aquella discusión le parecía tan lejana…tan irreal…y carecía de relevancia…Ahora ya no se sentía afectado por las palabras de su tía…es más, ya no le importaba. Estaba completo nuevamente. Respiró hondo y la encaminó al sofá del fondo.

-Tenía tanto miedo – le confesó Candy mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para poder acariciar su rostro con infinito amor.

-¿Miedo de que? – preguntó mirándola con atención

-No se – dudó un poco antes de hablar, estando en sus brazos sus miedos eran infundados - De que la tía abuela…te alejara de mi…- confesó apenada.

Albert sonrió de lado.

-Nadie puede apartarme de ti, preciosa. Nadie – dijo con vehemencia mientras buscaba sus labios para hundirse en otro largo beso. Necesitaba besarla como un loco.

-Qué bueno – dijo entre sus labios – Mañana me lo podrás prometer frente al altar – bromeó Candy

Albert la besó con más profundidad…casi era completamente suya…es más, ya era suya…solo faltaba la bendición del padre y era por esa bendición que no podía avanzar más…ni un milímetro más…pese a que él se quemaba por dentro y por fuera y Candy en lugar de detenerlo, contribuía sin compasión alguna a encender su fuego.

Sus manos vagaron con ímpetu contenido en su espalda mientras cada centímetro de su piel protestaba por no poder avanzar tan solo un poco más…

-Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación – dijo Albert luego de romper nuevamente a regañadientes aquel beso que había sobrepasado con creces sus expectativas…

Tomó un riso en su dedo tratando de poner cierta distancia entre Candy y él… o ponía distancia o mañana Candy no iría doncella al altar. Si no la amara tanto…

Candy lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo…preguntándose una y otra vez que tenían los labios de Albert que le causaban adicción y le costaba un enorme esfuerzo alejarse de él.

-Mañana preciosa – la miró con intensidad – Mañana, no habrá poder humano que me aleje de tus labios – le advirtió.

Candy sonrió pagada de sí misma…mientras se levantaba con piernas temblorosas. Caminaron en silencio mientras Albert guardaba cautelosamente sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba seguro que si volvía a tocarla no podría detenerse.

-Esta será la noche más larga de mi vida – le confesó Candy cuando llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Y de la mía – corroboró Albert con una sonrisa mientras ponía las manos en los costados del marco, evitando tocarla.

Candy se paró de puntillas y fue ahora ella quien buscó sus labios…

-Será mejor que cierres esa puerta con cerrojo, preciosa.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó divertida

Albert no respondió, simplemente besó su nariz y sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te amo – dijo Candy al entender la doble sentido de las palabras de Albert.

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios para depositar un beso y ponerlo en los labios de Albert. Se giró y cerró la puerta lentamente sin dejar de verlo parado en el umbral y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el marco de la puerta como si estuviera sosteniéndose…

Se giró con todos los sentidos sobresaltados de deseo…no era la primera vez que Albert la besaba de esa forma tan intensa, ni que la miraba así…pero era la primera vez desde que eran novios, que dormirían bajo el mismo techo y respirarían el mismo aire…sería un dulce suplicio por el que estaban gustosos de pasar…"

Continuará…

Nota de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

Se que les hice pegar un susto con el capitulo anterior, y no se imaginaron que era George ...perdon!

Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a:

Passcusa, Roni, Lilian, Paty Martinez, Klaudys Andrew, Rosial, Usagi13chiba, Ysledsira, Lili, Uit, Noemi, Sari, Jenny, WarrionQueenFC, Moni, Ditzaiandry,Anilem,LyricCinema,Maripili, Modhexe,Polita,Paolau2,Luz K, AmiAzu, Marioli, Jennifer, Yeyanis, Soraya,Perla Torijano, Judith, Tamborsita, Lupita Isais, María José.

Mil gracias amigas por todas y cada una de sus palabras...he guardado cada uno de sus review en una carpeta muy especial.

Tambien quiero agradecer y mis lectoras anonimas de:

Mexico, EEUU, Peru, Guatemala, España, Chile, Francia, Argentina, Venezuela, Italia, Colombia, Puerto Rico, Ecuador, Canada, Costa Rica, Repúbilca Dominicana, Nicaragua, Grecia, Reino Unido, Bolivia, Nueva Zelanda, El Salvador, Alemania, Brazil, Belgica, Paraguay, Panama, Uganda, Netherlands Antilles, Netherlands, China, Indonesia.

Gracias a las estadísticas de Fanfiction puedo agradecerles al menos asi.

Un abrazo.

Tita


	9. Chapter 9

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo ****9**

**By Tita Calderón**

"…

Se giró a la derecha, pasaron dos minutos y luego giró a la izquierda…otro giro y se puso bocabajo, otro giro más y estaba ahora bocarriba….definitivamente no se acomodaba, sería imposible dormir esta noche…su corazón daba golpeteos incesantes y para variar el aire parecía traerle su aroma…un aroma a musgo verde con un toque de maderas cálidas que alteraba sus hormonas.

Se sentó de un solo golpe mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y se frotaba el cuero cabelludo con algo de dificultad por sus risos enmarañados. Entonces descubrió que el aroma de Albert, lo tenía pegado en su piel…claro, luego de abrazarlo y besarlo como lo había hecho era imposible no tener no solo su aroma sino también la sensación de sus brazos en su cuerpo y de sus besos en sus labios…

-Ufff, creo que esta noche será imposible de dormir – balbuceó para sí misma mientras aspiraba de sus manos el aroma que él había dejado impregnado en su piel.

Pero sabía que necesitaba dormir…no quería parecer la novia mas ojerosa de la historia.

Miró el reloj, ¡no podía ser! El tiempo se había detenido…seguramente el reloj se había parado….lo sacudió y se lo llevó al oído derecho, solo para comprobar que estaba bien…

Sin embargo, Candy, no era a la única a la que se le había parado el reloj, Albert estaba peor que ella, luego de dar varias vueltas a la cama había decidido ir a revisar unos documentos en la biblioteca y ni eso le había dado resultado…seguramente el saber que ambos estaban bajo el mismo techo incrementaba su insomnio…caminó por la casa pero deliberadamente evitó pasar cerca de la puerta de Candy…no quería terminar abriendo aquella puerta…y adelantando su luna de miel…agitó la cabeza y decidió darle una última oportunidad a su cama. Respiró profundamente, en contadas horas ella compartiría su lecho...

Logró dormir a regañadientes por un par de horas, pero definitivamente el cuerpo esta noche no necesitaba tantas horas de sueño, así que decidió ir a recibir el nuevo día cabalgando por Lakewood y despertando a los pájaros…no era la primera vez que lo hacía…pero definitivamente era la primera vez que estaba tan exultantemente feliz.

Miró el amanecer filtrarse a través de las oscurecidas nubes en el firmamento…y respiró tan profundamente que por un momento le pareció que iba dejar sin aire el planeta mientras la brisa fría de la mañana agitaba sus rubios cabellos…

Espoleó a su caballo en dirección a la casa mientras a su paso escuchaba como los pájaros y los gallos empezaban a cantar con algarabía como si supieran el día tan importante que sería para él.

Lo primero que buscó al acercarse a la casa fue la ventana de Candy….tenía la ligera corazonada que para ella también había sido una noche muy larga…

-Buenos días señor – saludaron a su paso los primeros empleados que iniciaban sus labores

-Buenos días – contestó sonriente - ¿Saben si llegó George? – preguntó algo preocupado pues hasta que había salido de la casa en la madrugada no había rastros de su fiel amigo.

-No señor.

Estaba seguro que algo se había complicado en Chicago…y tenía la ligera corazonada que su tía tenía mucho que ver con el retraso de George. Se encaminó a paso firme hacia la casa…si su tía decidía presentarse con la maléfica intención de interrumpir su boda él estaba dispuesto a todo…

Lista – dijo Annie dándole el último toque al peinado de Candy.

Candy se giró para mirarse detenidamente en el espejo. Pocas veces llevaba recogido el pelo en un moño, pero sin duda, Annie, sabía mucho de peinados, porque lo que vio, le gustó. No llevaría velo, tan solo una tiara cubierta de flores que hacia juego con el hermoso vestido color perla que Albert le había regalado. Sonrió, mientras recordaba que lo había visto a hurtadillas por la ventana en la madrugada caminando rumbo al establo, había querido salir corriendo y pillarlo desprevenido pero entonces recordó que en pocas horas se casaría y si la veía, ahora si rompería la superstición y no quería que nada empañara su felicidad…así que había optado por agarrarse son fuerza de las cortinas y morderse las ganas de estar en sus brazos, total ya solo faltaban unas cuantas e interminables horas para que sus vidas se unieran para siempre.

Suspiró profundamente mientras giraba el rostro hacia la nada tratando en la distancia de traspasar los muros e imaginar a Albert vestido con su frac…

Albert hacía lo mismo en ese preciso instante, girándose también en dirección de la habitación de Candy. Trataba de visualizarla parada frente al espejo con el vestido de novia…

Cuanto había esperado por este día. Y al fin había llegado.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo distrajo.

-Señor, abajo hay unas personas que quieren verlo – le comunicó el mayordomo con solemnidad mientras veía lo elegante y feliz que lucía su patrón.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Me parece que son los miembros del Consejo – contestó presuroso el mayordomo.

Albert se tensó un poco. No esperaba que ellos vinieran.

-En seguida bajo. ¿Por cierto, George ya llegó? – preguntó nuevamente preocupado.

-No, señor.

-En cuanto llegue, dile que venga a verme

-Sí, señor.

Albert bajó y vio a todos los ancianos del consejo junto con sus esposas en la sala principal. Todos muy elegantes y vestidos para asistir a una fiesta…

-William – saludaron casi al unísono - Hemos venido a darte nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias – contestó felizmente sorprendido por el gesto.

Por un momento había temido que vinieran en otro sentido, sonrió y estrechó la mano de cada uno con genuina alegría.

-Entonces vamos al jardín, porque la ceremonia está por comenzar – miró la hora visiblemente ansioso.

A las 10:00 en punto, Albert se paró en el altar con todas las emociones de su corazón contenidas en los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y a las 10:05 Candy, caminó por el camino adornado por las Dulce Candy con una sonrisa que opacaba al sol.

Los niños del Hogar de Pony corearon el Ave María mientras Candy se iba acercando pausadamente al altar. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces…Albert simplemente estaba divino con su traje negro, su inmaculada camisa blanca de seda y su pelo rubio…Alto como siempre y hermoso como un dios griego, Albert en ese momento no era el presidente de las empresas, ni el jefe del clan, sino, simplemente un hombre enamorado en espera de su novia en el altar. La miró con tanto amor en sus ojos que la hizo sonrojar en la distancia.

Candy tragó seco varias veces y aminoró mas su pasó, pese a que quería correr a sus brazos…pero no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos, así que precavidamente disminuyó su caminar…mientras ambos se sonreían en la corta distancia que les separaba.

En cuanto llegó a su destino, Albert besó su mejilla con infinito amor, en un gesto muy poco frecuente en la alta sociedad de aquel entonces y que no arrancó críticas, sino más bien, sonrisas sensibles en todos los presentes.

Incluso el sacerdote sonrió levemente antes de dar la bendición inicial. Qué bien se sentía casar parejas enamoradas, era como si estuviera más cerca de Dios.

La ceremonia no fue rígida, sino más bien rodeada de una atmosfera cargada de amor. Los novios irradiaban tanto amor el uno al otro que era imposible no contagiarse por la emoción del momento.

Cada miembro del consejo por separado estaba seguro que era la primera vez en su vida que asistía a una ceremonia tan emotiva.

Ver a los novios no leer los párrafos tradicionales sino prometerse amor eterno con sus propias palabras, mirándose directamente a los ojos con tanto amor que casi se podía palpar en el aire, era algo incomparable. Las palabras del novio fueron las más acertadas y las de la novia las más emotivas…El titubeo en su voz hasta el brillo casi cristalino en sus ojos corroboraron cuan enamorados estaban…

-Y yo los consagro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

La bendición final del sacerdote fue la señal que Albert necesitaba para tomar delicadamente el rostro de su "desde ahora" esposa y besarla con devoción, olvidándose completamente que estaban rodeados de gente.

Los silbidos de los niños fue lo único que logró separarlos.

-Te amo, preciosa – le susurró suavemente, dejándola en limbo por unos instantes antes de girarse

Y en cuanto se giraron todo un batallón de ellos los rodearon por todos lados para ser los primeros en felicitarlos.

-Niños, niños, ordenados - suplicó la hermana María tratando de poner un poco de orden, pero nadie le hizo caso…ni siquiera la Señorita Pony que tuvo que abrirse paso utilizando un poco de peso para felicitar a la joven pareja.

Y rompiendo todo protocolo incluso los ancianos miembros del consejo se unieron a la algarabía de los niños para felicitarlos con igual ímpetu. Archie y Annie prácticamente fueron los últimos en acercarse a ellos y no porque no quisieron hacerlo desde un principio, sino porque nadie les dio paso…

Fue después del brindis que Albert nuevamente se percató de la inusual ausencia de George…seguramente un motivo de fuerza mayor lo había retenido en Chicago…ahora no le cabía ninguna duda que su tía estaba detrás de todo esto…respiró hondo…ahora ya nada podía hacer, Candy era su esposa y por todos los cielos que nadie lo separaría de ella.

-¿Qué raro que George no haya llegado, verdad? – meditó Candy mientras bailaban lentamente el tradicional vals.

-Muy raro…- corroboró Albert mientras daban una vuelta.

-Tal vez la tía abuela le está torturando para que confiese donde nos íbamos a casar…

-Jajajaja – rió con ganas - Puede ser…de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa…

Cualquier cosa…menos lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo…

-¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué vamos hacer? – sollozaba la apesadumbrada madre de Amelia Brands en Chicago – Tu padre…nos va a mandar a un convento a las dos…- ambas se miraron y lloraron desconsoladas.

-Al menos estarán juntas – trató de consolarlas en vano Elisa.

-¡Cállate Elisa! - le reprendieron al unísono Elroy y Sara con ira.

Pero, la que más enojada y angustiada estaba, era Elroy; quien le mandaba a hacerle caso a una mocosa como ésta…ahora ella era la responsable directa de semejante escándalo…

-Esperemos que George logre tranquilizarlo…- rogó al cielo la anciana esperando que la conversación que George y el padre de Amelia estaban sosteniendo en este preciso instante en su biblioteca llegara a buen término…mientras barajaba la posibilidad de presentar al joven Ford a Amelia para arreglar este desastre.

No se había percatado de la magnitud de sus acciones hasta el preciso instante que abrieron la puerta del dormitorio de William y se encontraron con George.

¡Por todos los santos! Fue en ese preciso instante que comprendió de ipso-facto la barbaridad que habían tramado… Se sentía tan avergonzada…tan cucaracha… Ver la cara aturdida no solo de George, sino de Amelia, su confusión, su desesperación, fue como un balde de agua fría, para su insensibilizada alma…

No sabía si era por las actuales circunstancias o por el cargo de conciencia que tenía…pero en el fondo estaba agradecida que hubiera sido George y no William el que estuviera pasando por esto…suspiró a su pesar…

¿Sería verdad que William se casaba hoy? Esperaba que si, y que se fuera de luna de miel durante una semana, no, no, mejor durante un mes entero, así, cuando regresara, el impacto de sus acciones no serían tan severas, ni tan devastadoras…Aunque podría pedirle a George que tergiversara un poco la verdad…pero con esto que acababa de pasar dudaba mucho que pudiera pedirle algo a George en lo que le quedaba de vida…"

Continuará…

Nota de la Autora:

Nuevamente, "Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

Quiero agradecer de manera especial a:

AmiAzu, Liliana, Lili, Ysledsira, Rosial, Mili, Rake, Roni, Sary, Usagi13chiba,Yaro, Moni, Maripili, Elena, Ditzaiandry,Tamborsita, MaRu.2ne1,Paolau2, Luzk, Sandy, aMeYali, Uit, Karin, Anahis, LadyGV(Vero), Claudia, Magdy. (Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie)

Mil gracias por sus emotivas palabras y por su apoyo, por contarme como les parece cada capitulo y por la jalada de orejas por lo lenta que soy para actualizar, pero como saben, a veces la vida real no me da tiempo para escribir como quisiera pues aparte de que trabajo a tiempo completo, tengo mi hogar y el tiempo que dedico para escribir es generalmente las noches, cuando ya todos en mi casa estan dormidos...y realmente hay días que estoy tan cansada que por mas que prendo la compu para escribir lo único que hago es cabecear y por las mismas la apago...Mil disculpas por no poder darles más rápido los capítulos como quisiera...

Un abrazo

Tita


	10. Chapter 10

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo 10**

**By Tita Calderón**

"… Una brisa suave y fresca les removió un poco los cabellos…pero ellos ni siquiera se percataron, estaban muy a gusto besándose como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera profundizar sus besos, ahora no había poder humano que pudiera separarlos…y el tiempo había adquirido otra dimensión…estando en su luna de miel se habían olvidado del mundo entero, solo existían ellos dos y nadie más…

Ambos fundidos en un abrazo poderoso.

Fundidos en sus besos.

Fundidos en su entrega.

Al fondo se podía escuchar el eco del mar contrarrestar con el sonido de sus besos, y uno que otro jadeo armonizaba sutilmente la atmósfera cargada de amor que los rodeaba…

La habitación daba directamente a la playa, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par para que entrara con libertad la brisa marina, pero nada de eso aminoraba el fuego que les consumía por fuera y por dentro…

-Te amo tanto…- le susurró Albert acomodándole varios risos desordenados detrás de la oreja.

-Yo igual – respondió Candy acariciando su rostro con infinito amor

Con él, siempre las cosas habían sido especiales, desde la más pequeña de las sonrisas, hasta la más profunda de las miradas…pero, dejarse llevarse por su cuerpo había sido como viajar a otra dimensión.

Una dimensión donde todo su cuerpo clamaba por él…por sus besos, por sus caricias…

Lo miró profundamente reparando en cada uno de sus rasgos…era simplemente perfecto y era completamente suyo…sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarlo nuevamente con devoción mientras arrancaba de sus labios una queja de debilidad y de placer….

Albert se despertó en medio de la noche, apenas hace un par de horas que se habían quedado dormidos, pero él quería grabar en su mente cada minuto de ésta primera noche juntos…de la primera noche que Candy dormía en sus brazos como su mujer….tantas veces llegó a pensar que esto nunca pasaría, que ella siempre le vería como su mejor amigo, pero ahora su amor era una realidad…

Una realidad tan palpable que había expandido todo su corazón en el pecho mientras se entregaba de lleno a este amor.

Sutilmente empezó a perfilar con sus largos dedos el perfil relajado de Candy, extasiándose en cada detalle que le proporcionaba la penumbra…sonrió tenuemente al darse cuenta que su viaje de vagabundo había llegado a su fin en el preciso instante que contestó al sacerdote "Si, acepto".

A veces, cuando los asuntos de la empresa le agobiaban pensaba que podía tomar su mochila y desaparecer por un tiempo…pero al mirar a Candy profundamente dormida en sus brazos supo que hasta allí había llegado su solitario caminar por el mundo…este mutuo amor le había dado un nuevo rumbo a su vida entera…y agradeció en silencio por esto…porque ella lo amara tanto como él lo hacía. Con devoción, adoración y entrega.

El sol empezó a deslizarse detrás del horizonte mientras Albert admiraba tiernamente el lento despertar de Candy. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el que fuera su primer amanecer de pareja.

Luego de otra entrega sin precedentes optaron por salir a caminar tomados de la mano por la solitaria playa, a lo lejos divisaron mil gaviotas surcar el horizonte y esto les llenó de júbilo sobre todo porque estaban juntos…iniciando una vida en común, que no estaría alejada de problemas pero que con el amor que ambos se tenían lo superarían poco a poco.

-¿Crees que alguien se acuerde de nosotros? - preguntó Candy mirando al horizonte con la mano firmemente entrelazada a la de Albert.

-Tal vez…- contestó Albert esperando que todos se olvidaran de ellos como ellos se habían olvidado del mundo entero…

Y la verdad era que si se habían olvidado de ellos, la noticia de su matrimonio había sido aplacada por el escándalo de los Brands…

George caminaba a paso ligero por la calle cuando de un almacén salieron tres mujeres, él se detuvo para darles paso, fue ahí que se percató que una de ellas era Amelia Brands.

-¡George! – Amelia dijo su nombre a manera de saludo con todos los colores en el rostro.

George inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, sin saber cómo dirigirse a "su novia", tragó con algo de dificultad recordando que desde el día anterior estaba comprometido con la señorita que acababa de salir por la puerta…

-Que gusto encontrarlo por aquí, George – añadió la señora Brands de inmediato mientras esbozaba una amable sonrisa - Mira querida – se dirigió a la mujer que las acompañaba – Quiero presentarte al Señor George Johnson el prometido de Amelia.

La aludida levantó las cejas y se fijó detenidamente en el hombre que tenía al frente…era alto, de pelo negro, de ojos marrón profundo y tenía un bigote que le confería cierto halo de importancia y de sensualidad. Estaba impecablemente vestido de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, a excepción de la inmaculada camisa blanca y no dejaba ver ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

-Mucho gusto, soy la tía de Amelia.

-Mucho gusto madame – saludó sin saber si era señora o señorita.

-Estamos haciendo unas compras para el ajuar de Amelia…como ustedes no quieren esperar, tengo que hacerlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…- comentó la madre de Amelia con naturalidad.

Y era obvio que querían que así fueran las cosas…los rumores que corrían ahora, era que George y Amelia habían estado sumamente enamorados y al no saber cómo defender su amor se habían reunido en la casa de los Andrew para que la señora Elroy les ayudara a defender su amor. Y claro, la "buena de Elroy" no había podido negarse a semejante pedido sabiendo que los dos se amaban con locura…

Era la única manera de tapar la honra perdida de Amelia, sobre todo porque habían llegado a oídos de algunos con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado aquella noche, y las sospechas caían sobre Elisa que se había ido de lengua con algunas de sus conocidas, contándoles la desgracia de Amelia y el chasco que se llevó al no poder seducir al guapo de su tío.

Los rumores incluso habían llegado a la oficina principal de los Andrew y fue ahí que George vio como una familia se estaba yendo a la ruina solo por las habladurías…

Tenía que hacer algo…no podía permitir que la honra de una señorita se fuera a la basura solo por un error, un grave error, que cualquiera que se llevara con Elisa Leegan podría cometer.

Él había visto a la señorita Brands varias veces en la casa de los Andrew rondando a William, aunque sin éxito, le pareció algo tímida y porque no decirlo bonita, pero ella no estaba a su alcance así que nunca la miró realmente, pero ahora era diferente. Era su prometida hace tan poco que aun no le parecía real.

Se había pasado toda una noche en vela meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, y vio que tal vez podría hacer algo…estaba muy consciente que pedir la mano de Amelia Brands era una locura, tal vez su padre le mandaría con vientos frescos, pero al menos haría el intento…Así que armándose de valor fue a ver al apesadumbrado padre y le hizo con humildad su propuesta.

-Sé que no soy el mejor partido para su hija, pero al menos quisiera darle una alternativa…no es la mejor, por supuesto…pero mis intenciones son buenas – había dicho George con voz firme al señor Brands.

-¿Está seguro George? – había preguntado el afligido padre - ¿No irá luego a despreciar a mi hija...a hacerla de menos, a maltratarla…a…? – su voz perdió el sonido conforme se imaginaba todo lo malo que le podría pasar a su pequeña…porque aunque estuviera enojado con Amelia seguía siendo su pequeña hija.

-No señor, jamás haría eso. Fue un error lo que pasó esa noche y le aseguro que su hija no hizo nada de lo que pueda avergonzarse…el hecho de estar en la habitación de William en horas no convenientes es lo que empeora los hechos, pero ella no hizo nada…solo estaba ahí, sentada…nada más - aseguró George con voz firme sin tener corazón para ensuciar más la reputación de Amelia de lo que ya estaba.

Esa era la versión que él le había dado al señor Brands…había ocultado intencionalmente todos los detalles escabrosos de aquel encuentro y a eso también se habían adherido el resto de implicadas, menos una, Elisa, que había contado con pelos y señales todo a sus amigas y al que quisiera oírlo…

-Gracias, George, es más de lo que Amelia se merece…

George empezó a mover la cabeza negando lo que acababa de decir el señor Brands pero el hombre levantó la mano para que lo dejara continuar.

-Yo le doy la mano de mi hija, George. Confió en usted…- sonrió por primera vez en días…- Sabe algo George, lo peor de todo, es que si William hubiera estado en la habitación, hubiera movido cielo y tierra incluso había utilizado todo el poder que tengo para que él se casara con Amelia…ni si quiera hubiera escuchado razones...y hubiera cometido un gravísimo error…porque no me hubiera importado que él estuviera profundamente enamorado de otra muchacha, como usted me comentó… y no solo Amelia sería muy infeliz….

George respiró aliviado…agradeciendo por haber sido él, el implicado en todo este engorroso asunto y no William.

George, prácticamente lo había visto crecer, había visto su soledad, su tristeza…solo la señorita Candy había logrado devolver a la vida de William la felicidad que desde pequeño le fue negada, con la muerte de casi todos sus seres queridos…no quería ni imaginar la vida de William sin la señorita Candy…

-Le comunicaré a mi hija que no irá a ningún convento.

-Señor, creo que sería mejor que le preguntara a la señorita Amelia, si desea casarse conmigo…no quisiera obligarla ni nada por el estilo…a lo mejor ella tiene otro punto de vista…

El señor Brands lo miró detenidamente…George era un buen hombre y su hija sería una tonta si desperdiciaba esta oportunidad…

-Amelia no había sido tan tonta, la propuesta de George le había dejado fría por un momento, pero era como si le lanzaran un salvavidas en medio de un naufragio…había dicho que si….y luego de arreglarse y cubrir con polvo de maquillaje la hinchazón de sus ojos después de tanto llorar había bajado para aceptar sin más preámbulos la propuesta de matrimonio…

-Señorita Amelia – había saludado George nervioso e incomodo ante su presencia

-Por favor George, llámeme Amelia…- había sonreído con timidez – después de todo nos vamos a casar dentro de poco.

Y con estas palabras Amelia había confirmado su propuesta. George había respirado hondo sinceramente sorprendido, la verdad esperaba que la implicada al menos pidiera un día para pensarlo, pero su respuesta fue inmediata, se iban a casar…y en dos semanas….Se tocó la mente con disimulo tratando de asimilarlo…

-Es una suerte que lo pudimos encontrar aquí – comentó la señora Brands trayendo a George de sus cavilaciones en medio de la calle. – Teresa y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con los del buffet y Amelia ya estaba muy cansada para acompañarnos. ¿Verdad querida? – le lanzó una mirada a su hermana para que la secundara y dejaran a Amelia con su prometido.

-Si, así es….

Amelia se ruborizó sin saber qué hacer.

-Si me lo permite, puedo llevarla a su casa – añadió George educadamente entiendo la sutil insinuación que le acababan de hacer.

-Gracias George, es usted muy amable – sonrió Amelia apenada sin mirarlo.

George utilizaba el coche de los Andrew para hacer todos los trámites de las empresas, pero jamás lo utilizaba para asuntos personales ¿Y ahora que iba hacer?…No podía llevarla caminando, su casa estaba lejos y no traía casi nada de efectivo en los bolsillos…

-¿Le gustaría dar un paseo? – preguntó algo indeciso

-Me encantaría

George tragó seco…nunca había llevado a una mujer de paseo por la calle…Buen Dios, ¿qué iba hacer?

No sabía si ofrecerle o no su brazo…Entonces recordó que cuando William solía caminar con la Srta. Candy, él siempre le ofrecía su brazo y estaba seguro que ese contacto era mucho antes de que fueran novios. Basándose en eso, le ofreció su brazo con cierta incomodidad…

Amelia sonrió tímidamente mientras se apoyaba delicadamente en el brazo extendido. Era la primera vez que caminaba con un hombre que no fuera su padre del brazo. Empezó a sentir una especie de cosquillas en el estómago.

Lo miró de lado mientras caminaban…era un poco serio…si…pero había algo en él que no dejaba de llamarle la atención…era algo en sus facciones, en su manera de hablar…algo que le atraía…Tal vez era solo que lo veía como su héroe…como su caballero medieval que la había salvado del dragón de las habladurías…y no solo eso…cuando su padre le había pedido su versión de los hechos él no había mencionado nada del beso ni de que lo había atraído a sus brazos…definitivamente este hombre era especial.

-¿George, cuando podré conocer a su familia…es decir a sus padres? – preguntó Amelia inocentemente tratando de conocer al hombre con el que se iba a casar

-Bueno…soy huérfano…mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven – empezó diciendo George… - Considero a los Andrew como mi familia más cercana…

-Oh, siento mucho lo de sus padres…no tenía idea…- su corazón se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras…y algo dentro de ella se removió ligeramente…ella dentro de poco se convertiría en su única familia y eso por extraño que pareciera la halagó…

-¿Le gustan las flores? – preguntó George, tratando de desviar la conversación de él…y enfocarla mejor en ella, sabía que tenían que conocerse, pero lo harían poco a poco…además que él tampoco sabía nada de ella.

Qué extraño era todo.

-Sí, me encantan, en especial…me gustan los ramilletes que tienen de todo…así como esos – señaló a una niña que venía con una canasta llena de ramilletes ofreciéndole a los transeúntes.

George miró en la distancia a la niña y la reconoció, era la niña a la que siempre William compraba flores para llevarle a la señorita Candy. Cada que esta niña se cruzaba en su camino él le compraba todo el canasto.

-A Candy le encantan las flores – le decía cuando compraba todo el canasto con una sonrisa.

Se bolsiqueó el traje disimuladamente un poco con la mano que no tenía ocupada…no tenía tanto dinero como para comprarle todo el canasto a la niña pero al menos podría comprarle un ramillete…

Esto de ser novio de un momento a otro le estaba resultando demasiado nuevo, aunque cuando vio la sonrisa de Amelia cuando le entregó el ramillete supo que no sería tan difícil como pensaba….

Una cosa era segura, de algo le había servido ver madurar poco a poco la relación entre William y Candy…aunque si lo pensaba mejor…creo que William ya estaba un poco enamorado cuando abandonó el departamento que compartía con ella…

-Por favor, George – le había suplicado –…asegúrate de que Candy esté bien en todo momento… - la preocupación que sentía por dentro se había transparentado a través de sus ojos.

-Pierda cuidado…- le había asegurado

-Me preocupa dejarla sola…sobre todo ahora, que voy a Lakewood – la tristeza de su voz había sido casi palpable.

Se había alejado muchas veces de ella pero ésta era diferente porque su corazón ya no era tan suyo…

-No se preocupe….haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ver que la señorita Candy se encuentre bien en todo momento y le mantendré informado.

-Gracias George – había agradecido con fervor

Pero aquel agradecimiento no fue nada comparado al que recibió cuando le entregó un volante con su rostro burdamente dibujado en aquel papel, evidenciando lo desesperada que Candy estaba por encontrarlo.

-Gracias George – había dicho William mientras tomaba el volante en sus manos y sonreía con calidez…

Debía admitirlo, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de una forma tan cálida…aunque cuando le reveló a la señorita Candy donde podía encontrar al tío abuelo…William estuvo más agradecido que la misma Candy.

-Gracias George… - le agradeció con un fuerte apretón de manos cuando todo se hubo solucionado…

George sonrió con nostalgia y agrado mientras paseaba con su flamante prometida…que no haría por ayudar a William…si prácticamente lo había visto crecer…lo había visto llorar…lo había visto huir…y lo había visto enamorarse….lo único que le apenaba era que no lo había visto casarse…pero estaba tranquilo…había sido por una buena causa.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era: cómo le diría que se casaba…y para variar con Amelia Brands…Buen Dios, ni él mismo sabía cómo se había metido en semejante lío…"

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Y con este capítulo quiero iniciar la entrega COMPLETA de En Contra Corriente...se que les dije en el primer capitulo que esta historia estaba terminada y asi es... pero antes de publicar cada capitulo siempre hago ajustes antes de subirles y al hacer uno de esos ajustes la historia tomó un rumbo un poquito diferente no podia dejar de mostrarles un poquito más como inició la relación de George y Amelia...y fue ahí que me compliqué un poco...al encajar esta relación sin que pierda relevancia la historia original... luego de releer como cuchumil cuchicientas veces vi que estaba lista para ser publicada completamente y aqui la tienen.

"Mil Gracias" por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para dejarme un review, que como se los he dicho, son los que motivan a cualquier escritora de fics. ¡Gracias!

Si quieren el siguiente capitulo para el lunes, nada mas levanten sus manos por medio de un review.

Gracias por seguir creyendo en mi, y sobre todo leyéndome. Mi intención nunca ha sido faltarles al respeto dejando mis historias inconclusas, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por terminarlas poco a poco...


	11. Chapter 11

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo 11**

**By Tita Calderón**

Al bajar del tren que los había traído de regreso de su luna de miel Candy y Albert se encontraron con Archie esperándolos en el andén de la estación y no a George como esperaban.

-¿Y George? – preguntó Albert, una vez que se subieron al automóvil luego de saludarse cálidamente.

Albert estaba tan feliz que hubiera abrazado al chofer del tren, pero le inquietaba un poco la ausencia de su fiel amigo.

-Eh…. ¿George? - vaciló Archie antes de continuar - Estaba un poco ocupado. Como anda de cabeza con….- se quedó callado sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Con? – le presionó Albert al notar el extraño titubeo de su sobrino.

-Con algunos asuntos personales…- añadió Archie algo indeciso sin saber bien cómo abordar el tema y eso que había venido ensayando todo el camino.

Todos guardaron silencio unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Y la tía abuela dijo algo de la boda? – preguntó Candy, ahora que habían vuelto a la realidad la tía abuela se había convertido en su primera preocupación.

-Eh…si…- Archie suspiró, era mejor contarles ahora que estaban sentados y él manejaba… - Por extraño que les parezca la tía abuela preguntó por su boda solo para cerciorarse que se casaron – les comentó - …Y debo añadir, que estaba un poco aliviada con la confirmación.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron incrédulos Candy y Albert.

-Si, es que luego del escándalo en el que está medio involucrada…no creo que le quedaran ánimos para nada, que no fuera tratar de arreglar el meollo del asunto.

-¿Escándalo? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Albert preocupado, después de todo era su tía…

Aunque en realidad no podía imaginarse a su recta y severa tía envuelta en nada parecido a un escándalo, seguro Archie estaba exagerando.

-Uff, es que no saben la que se armó el día de la boda….- comentó Archie haciendo un movimiento negativo de cabeza; él también se había quedado de una pieza cuando regresó de Lakewood y se encontró con semejante noticia.

-Ya Archie, deja de estar dando vueltas y habla claro – reclamó Candy impaciente por saber qué mismo había pasado.

-Bueno, todo inició cuando Amelia Brands se metió en tu cuarto – señaló a Albert con una rápida mirada – Para intentar seducirte…

Esperó un poco tanteando su reacción, pero Albert estaba simplemente pasmado así que continuó...

-La noche que estábamos en Lakewood, antes de la boda, al parecer ayudada por Elisa, Amelia, se metió en tu cuarto para comprometerte… pero al único que encontró fue a George…que estaba en tu cuarto, vayan a saber por qué razón.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono Candy y Albert

-Así, tal como lo oyen…pero ahí no termina el asunto…lo peor vino después cuando se enteró el señor Brands y quería que te localizaran para que respondieras como el hombre de la familia…ya que en la mañana casi todo Chicago sabía que Amelia Brands había estado metida en tu habitación seduciendo a un empleado de la casa….Nadie sabe cómo se expandió el rumor tan rápido, aunque si me lo preguntan, creo que Elisa tiene mucho que ver… – era la bien fundamentada teoría de Archie.

Albert estaba impactado ante la noticia, mientras Candy solo atinaba a taparse la boca con las manos para no gritar de la impresión.

-Hubieran visto la cara que tenía la tía abuela cuando regresé de Lakewood, estaba como ida. Lo único que preguntó fue: si ustedes ya se habían casado…

La mente de Archie regresó a aquel momento en el que la tía abuela preguntaba por Albert…

"…

-¿Y William se casó? – preguntó totalmente apesadumbrada por la culpa

Archie pensó que estaba así por la pena de que Albert se casara con Candy y no con su candidata ideal.

-Pues…si – contestó algo esquivo sin querer darle más detalles, no quería meter la pata.

-Bendito sea Dios – respiró aliviada mientras miraba al cielo unos instantes.

Archie abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar su plegaria de agradecimiento. No estaba seguro de haberla escuchado con claridad por lo que la miró con cautela.

-¿Sabes cuándo regresará?

-¿Quién? – preguntó haciéndose el loco

-William, por supuesto.

-Eh…no…no lo sé tía abuela – había contestado esquivo.

-¿Al menos sabes si se fue de luna de miel? – lo miró con ojos inquisidores aunque apesadumbrados.

-Eh…- había tartamudeado Archie sin saber cómo esquivar esta pregunta tan directa. ¿Qué tal si los iba a buscar?

-No voy hacer nada, solo quiero saber si estará lejos por algún tiempo – había asegurado la anciana cansinamente sospechando el origen de la renuencia de Archivald de dar detalles comprometedores…

-Creo…que si se fue de luna de miel…- contestó con cierto temor.

La tía abuela se había girado visiblemente aliviada ante la lacónica respuesta de Archie; al menos, tenía un poco de tiempo para tratar de arreglar este embrollo…"

-Al otro día - continuó Archie - Me enteré de todo lo que había pasado mientras todos asistíamos a la boda…– dijo Archie regresando en su memoria y comentándoles con lujo de detalles quien le había contado, como, cuando y donde; mientras, llegaban al departamento y desembarcaban las maletas…- Pero eso no es todo…- les advirtió con conocimiento de causa.

-¿No? – preguntó Albert con aprensión.

-No, es mejor que se sienten porque lo que viene es lo que más revuelo a provocado – les previno, consciente del baldazo de agua fría que había sido incluso para él mismo

-¿Aun hay más? – preguntó Candy incrédula

-Si Candy, aun hay más. – Archie tomó aire antes de hablar - George se va a casar con Amelia –soltó sin más preámbulos.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es una locura – añadió Candy con los ojos como platos.

-¿Lo están obligando? – preguntó Albert tratando de encontrar una buena razón para semejante cosa.

-Eh…según George, no… ¿pero quién sabe? - Archie levantó los hombros en señal de no tener una clara respuesta.

Albert se levantó mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana…

-Tengo que hablar con George.

Archie miró el reloj

-Vas a tener que esperar un poco, porque George tenía que hablar con el sacerdote o algo así…por eso no pudo ir a la estación…aunque me dijo que se desocuparía a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

Albert miró el reloj aun faltaba una hora.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir, Annie me espera. Tómense las noticias con calma – les sugirió con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias Archie – le agradecieron mientras salía.

Cuando Albert cerró la puerta miró a Candy visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Crees que lo estén obligando? –preguntó Candy sin dejar de mirarlo

-No lo sé….pero George no es alguien a quien se pueda manipular fácilmente – meditó Albert – A no ser que le hubieran puesto en una encrucijada.

-Hay, pobre George – se acongojó Candy

Albert abrió los brazos y Candy corrió a refugiarse en ellos. Se abrazaron fuertemente en silencio por un buen rato.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos – le dijo Albert besando su cabello – Y cualquier cosa, la afrontaremos juntos – era un hecho, con ella y por ella afrontaría cualquier cosa.

-Si, juntos. – respondió Candy escondida en su pecho – Tenemos que ayudarlo, Albert – los ojos de Candy mostraban la desolación que Albert sentía por dentro.

-Si, haremos lo que sea necesario – confirmó Albert.

Ahora entendía con claridad la ausencia de George durante la boda, pero esto en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo compungía más…

-Vamos, desempaquemos las maletas y luego voy a ver a George.

-Será lo mejor…

.

Cuando Albert estuvo frente a George lo primero que pensó fue en ese bendito papel…sino fuera por su olvido, nada de esto habría pasado…

-¿Y bien George, que fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó Albert sin rodeos.

-Bueno… - vaciló George algo nervioso, cosa muy rara en él –…Me caso…- confirmó mirándole a los ojos esperando su reacción.

-Encontraremos una salida, George…ellos no pueden obligarte…

-No, no me están obligando – se apresuró a contestar – En realidad fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio…a…Amelia…- aun no se acostumbraba a tratarla por el nombre, pero ya que iba hacer su esposa dentro de contados días, más le valía irse acostumbrando a llamarla por su nombre por muy extraño que le pareciera. – Permítame explicarle como sucedieron las cosas

-Por favor – añadió Albert con educado interés.

Fue entonces que George le contó su versión de los hechos, desde el momento que entró al cuarto y el susto de muerte que se llevó cuando Amelia le sorprendió de improviso y la calculada aparición de la señora Elroy, Sara, Elisa y la señora Brands para sorprenderles in fraganti.

-Era obvio, que era una vil trampa - meditó Albert totalmente asqueado por la falta de escrúpulos de esas mujeres.

-Demasiado obvio. – confirmó George.

Luego continuó con la rabiosa y desolada reacción del padre de Amelia al siguiente día.

-Era imposible hablar con él, estaba transformado.

-Me lo imagino, debió ser muy duro para él

-Y lo peor era que no quería entender razones, exigía saber donde estaba usted, ya que era el dueño de la casa y debía dar la cara. Fue entonces, que le dije que en ese momento ya debía estar viajando a su luna de miel y que ignoraba completamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. – si con esto no lograba detener al señor Brands, George estaba dispuesto a decir que William había viajado a Inglaterra de luna de miel, pero no permitiría que empañara la felicidad de ellos.

Albert lo miró sin saber que añadir, estaba tan asombrado que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-La indignación del señor Brands era tan grande que juró que su hija y su esposa irían a un convento por el resto de sus días. – recordó George el abatido rostro del señor Brands.

-Eso es lo que debería hacer con…con "esas" tres…- dijo William como para él mismo.

George continuó contándole sobre como los rumores se había esparcido y como varios socios de Brands querían romper los acuerdos comerciales por el escándalo. También le contó como en las calles se reían de la impecable señorita Brands; entonces, conmovido ante tal situación George pidió la mano de Amelia, dándole una alternativa al señor Brands y a la misma Amelia.

-Entonces, no te están obligando… – meditó Albert escéptico

-No – contestó George con serenidad - Como le dije, fui yo quien les dio esta alternativa…y ellos, por extraño que parezca, la acogieron… estoy seguro que no era la mejor opción…

-De ninguna manera George – Albert lo miró directamente a los ojos - Más bien les diste la mejor opción, la que solo se espera de un hombre de honor como tú. Asumiste una responsabilidad que no era tuya y salvaste la reputación no solo de una señorita sin muchos principios sino, de toda una familia. – en ese momento lo único que sentía por las involucradas: era rabia.

-Pero no fue solo culpa de Amelia – la defendió George con prudencia

-Lo sé, lo sé. – admitió Albert – Sin la mente maquiavélica de Elisa y la participación mezquina de Sara y mi tía…esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

George lo miró detenidamente viendo como la decepción cruzaba la mirada de William.

-George, lo siento tanto…- se disculpó Albert de corazón – Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando hubiera intervenido inmediatamente…

-No tiene porque disculparse…- levantó la mano para detener la culpa que traslucía tras los azules ojos de William – Me hace feliz que ustedes hayan podido casarse…además, no iba a interrumpir su luna de miel por nada del mundo, eso no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. – confesó George con una genuina sonrisa

-No digas eso George…Si hubiera podido hacer algo….- meditó con impotencia

-Lo sé…nadie mejor que yo, lo sabe…- lo reconfortó - Pero no todo es tan malo, después de todo…me caso – intentó bromear George.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-…Si – contestó George con una tímida sonrisa…

-¿Eso quiere decir que te irás de la empresa? – le preguntó Albert sinceramente preocupado

George prácticamente había manejado las empresas Andrew hasta que él, como heredero universal, había tomado las riendas de todo, pero siempre recurría a George para cualquier toma importante de decisiones… ¿qué haría sin él?

-No, a no ser que usted quiera mi renuncia – confesó George también preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, George – se apuró a contestar Albert

-Le dije al Señor Brands, que la única condición que tenía con respecto a este matrimonio era que seguiría trabajando para usted y que Amelia debería aprender a vivir con lo que yo le podía dar. No quiero que piensen que soy un arribista o un oportunista al aprovecharme de la situación.

-¿Y qué dijo Brands?

-Aceptó…es más, creo que eso fue lo que le convenció de la sinceridad de mi propuesta.

Albert lo miró fijamente sintiéndose orgulloso de George…si de alguien había aprendido a ser humilde, honrado y recto, definitivamente era de George.

.

-¿Y bien, que te dijo George? – fue la primera pregunta con la que le recibió Candy apenas Albert regresó de su visita - ¿Cuál es su versión? ¿Cómo Amelia se metió en tu cuarto? ¿Quién le ayudó? ¿Le están obligando a casarse? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Puedes hacer algo por él?

Alberto sonrió tiernamente ante el bombardeo de preguntas. Estando con ella todo perdía relevancia…Se acercó lentamente y le acarició la mejilla con infinito amor antes de conducirla al sillón y sentarla en sus piernas…necesitaba sentirla cerca para que su corazón recuperara su ritmo habitual.

-Al parecer, fue Elisa la que ayudó a Amelia a entrar en mi habitación.

-Ya suponía yo, que una mente perversa como la de Elisa estaba tras de todo esto.

-Pero no solo fue ella…debió de tener la aprobación de la tía Elroy, sin su venia hubiera sido imposible que alguien estuviera en horas no adecuadas en la mansión. Y mira que coincidencia que Sara, Elisa, la señora Brands y la tía Elroy fueran las que inocentemente los sorprendieron.

-Tienes razón…- meditó Candy – Pero se me hace raro imaginar a la tía abuela planeando algo tan feo…

-Yo tampoco la creí capaz de llegar a algo tan bajo…- Albert se sentía profundamente decepcionado de su tía…

-¿Y entonces, por eso le están obligando a George a casarse? – preguntó Candy luego de un momento

-No. George me aseguró que no se casa obligado, fue él quien le propuso matrimonio sin que nadie le presionara.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué?

-Porqué la noticia se esparció por Chicago como pólvora…la reputación no solo de Amelia, sino la de los Brands se vio enlodada y George no tuvo corazón para quedarse impávido ante tal situación.

-Oh, George es un gran hombre…

-Si lo es – confirmó Albert

-Pero no es justo que se case así…obligado por las circunstancias.

-George dice que no…que no lo hace por obligación…esa es su versión.

Y aunque fuera imposible de creer esa era la verdad, George había pedido a Amelia Brands en matrimonio sin ninguna presión interna o externa, solo se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias…y por su buen corazón…

Candy y Albert intercambiaron una mirada que iba entre escéptica, apesadumbrada y preocupada, sin creer del todo, que George hubiera tomado una buena decisión.

Tampoco podían creer que la tía Elroy estuviera involucrada en semejante bajeza.

Albert, no sabía si algún día llegaría o mejor dicho, si algún día iba a querer escuchar la versión de su tía…por el momento ni si quiera quería mirarla a la cara…estaba demasiado decepcionado como para si quiera dirigirle la palabra…"

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Como ven aquí estoy tratando de reivindicarme subiéndoles puntualita el capítulo.

Un agradecimiento especial para: Yaro, Ana, Usagi, Jenny, Oligrandchester,Rosial, NoemiCullen, Eli, Paty, Anahis, Dy, Sonia Sanchez, Maripili, Leila, Lula, Pauli, Ive, Liliana, Judith, Modhexe,Canbert, Luz Castro, Kikumatsumoto, Cecy García, Rose de Adry, Gaby27.

Mil gracias por sus palabras…son mi incentivo para continuar. No saben cómo me levantan el ánimo.

Para cuando quieren el siguiente capítulo? Será para el lunes…o tal vez el viernes..ahí me dicen..


	12. Chapter 12

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Capítulo 12**

**By Tita Calderón**

3 MESES DESPUES

Albert recogió el resto de la vajilla que quedaba en la mesa y la puso en el fregadero de la cocina, mientras Candy lavaba los platos que habían ocupado para el almuerzo.

-Gracias – le agradeció Candy con una sonrisa, mientras miraba como él tomaba un limpión para limpiar la mesa – Te vas a manchar la camisa – le advirtió - Deja que yo limpio después – le sugirió, mientras Albert le respondía con una sonrisa sin acatar su sugerencia.

Ésta, podría decirse era la rutina desde que regresaron de su luna de miel, ella lavaba los platos y él recogía la mesa luego de comer, aunque a decir verdad se turnaban, algunas veces cambiaban los papeles. Lo que si era claro, es que los dos compartían las tareas del hogar…como antes…desde que convivieron cuando eran paciente y enfermera, con la diferencia que ahora Candy sabía cocinar y que por cualquier pretexto intercambiaban besos. Como en este momento, que Albert había terminado con la limpieza y sin previo aviso tomó el rostro de Candy y le plantó un beso que le hizo temblar las piernas.

-Será mejor que me vaya en este instante a la oficina, o creo que me faltará la voluntad para ir a trabajar – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y otro beso hará quebrantar tu férrea voluntad? – coqueteó Candy levantando una ceja, pero sin soltar el plato y la esponja que sostenía en su mano.

-Creo que si. – sonrió - Pero le recuerdo, "señora Andrew", que tengo una junta con los directores y no creo que este bien que el que convoca a la junta sea el principal ausente – habló casi con resignación.

-Entonces, será mejor que te vayas en este instante o de plano el principal ausente será el presidente.

Albert la volvió a besar con ímpetu antes de marcharse.

-Te veré a la seis preciosa.

Candy suspiró mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesta, los besos de Albert siempre le arrancaban suspiros o jadeos. Y eso que ahora podría decir que se controlaba mejor; entonces, recordó su luna de miel…como fue esas primeras caricias…como fue estar con él en el mar…

¡Ave María purísima! Verlo nadar solo se equiparaba con verlo salir del agua con su bañador completamente pegado a sus muslos…y esos pectorales completamente al aire libre…mmm…; pero lo mejor fue, cuando él le sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba completamente mojado luego de haber nadado por un buen rato en el mar….se le había olvidado completamente como se llamaba, solo atinó a pedirle con el índice que se acercara mientras ella lo esperaba en la arena y en cuanto él se arrodilló a su lado ella le envolvió con sus brazos el cuello y lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento, sin pensamientos, sin pudor y sin bañador…!uff! si cada que lo recordaba se le encendía con fuerza las mejillas…

El golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención. Se miró en el espejo esperando que se le bajara un poco el rubor antes de abrir la puerta, no quería que nadie sospechara de sus arrebatos…bueno, Albert decía que le encantaban este tipo de arrebatos…claro a él le encantaba siempre y cuando hubieran besos de por medio y algo más…

-Candice – fue el formal saludo que Candy recibió al abrir la puerta

Se sostuvo de la puerta para no caerse….la tía abuela estaba parada con una mirada indescifrable. Candy tragó seco recordando la última y única vez que había venido…no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

¿Y ahora con que le saldría?

Sabía muy bien que estaban casados…y ella ya no estaba para que le anduviera presentando pretendientes… ¿qué quería entonces?

-Buenas Tardes….- Candy se abstuvo de llamarle tía abuela, no sabía cómo tratarla porque hasta donde sabía la tía abuela estaba molesta porque Albert se casó con ella y aun no hacían las paces…- Pase por favor – le pidió con recelo.

Elroy entró muy erguida tratando de ocultar el tumulto de emociones que tenía dentro…le había costado tres meses armarse de valor para venir aquí.

Había esperado vanamente que fuera William quien diera su brazo a torcer pero en vista que eso parecía imposible optó por ser ella quien diera el primer paso….después de todo…ella le había pedido que no volviera a pisar la mansión y William como todo un Andrew había cumplido al pie de la letra.

-Albert, no está…- empezó diciendo Candy algo incomoda, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que la anciana decidiera regresar por donde había venido.

-Lo sé – la miró por un instante – En realidad, Candice, quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? – preguntó preocupada – Y…y ¿de qué? – según sabía las dos no tenían "nada" de que hablar…

La anciana soltó un suspiro fuerte antes de hablar. Y tan directa como siempre, fue al grano.

-He venido…para…- desvió sus ojos a las manos…- Para pedirte perdón…

La mandíbula de Candy cayó en caída libre…

-Te he despreciado sin piedad y lo peor de todo es que sentía que estaba bien hacerlo e incluso hubo un momento que te odie…- levantó los ojos y vio como Candy cerraba la boca y la miraba desconcertada – Si, te odie…por llevarte lo que más amaba… - Candy la miraba sin entender bien - Por llevarte a William. – reveló abatida la anciana.

Candy tragó seco sin saber que decir.

-Pensé que eras una arribista, una aprovechada…y no es que esas ideas crecieran solas – recordó la constante cizaña de Sara y Elisa – Pero fui yo, quien se dejó influenciar negativamente contra ti.

Candy se mordía los labios mientras trataba de procesar lo que la tía abuela le decía.

-Muchas veces actué sin nada de educación…ni compasión – admitió recordando todos los desaires que le había hecho – Y ahora que he reflexionado, me doy cuenta de lo mal que he procedido en todo este tiempo - unas lágrimas intentaron asomar por las comisuras de los ojos, pero Elroy que era una experta en ocultar los sentimientos rápidamente las secó…- ¿Podrás algún día perdonar a una persona tan terca como yo?

-Yo…- a Candy se le trabó la lengua – Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle…- Candy negó con la cabeza para afianzar su respuesta – Y… ¿y tampoco entiendo porque de pronto usted quiere mi perdón? – ya que estaban en el tema era mejor aclararlo…

Elroy la miró, siempre había subestimado a la mujer que tenía en frente…y por eso mismo había obrado tan mal; ahora, que ya no se encontraba bajo la influencia de Sara y Elisa veía todo con mayor claridad.

Tenía que pasar por un escándalo de tal magnitud para darse cuenta que Sara y Elisa no eran lo que pensaba que eran; en cuanto, las cosas se pusieron feas, ellas le sugirieron que simplemente dejaran a los Brands arreglárselas solos, como si no hubiesen sido parte de todo esto. Eso fue lo que le abrió del todo los ojos con respecto a las Leegans. Que ciega había estado en este tiempo, ese distanciamiento le permitió ver todo desde otro punto de vista.

Sin apartar los ojos de la rubia que tenía en frente decidió que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad si quería ganarse en serio su perdón.

-Porque solo a través de ti…puedo llegar a William…- confesó apesadumbrada…

Los ojos de Candy no se salieron de sus cuencas de puro milagro, aunque debería habérselo esperado.

-William, es un hombre correcto, con un carácter muy definido…y para nada influenciable…- empezó explicándole la Tía abuela - En nuestra última conversación yo te ofendí de todas las formas posibles con la esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar…sin saber que la que tenía que recapacitar era yo…

La vergüenza cubrió con un poco de rubor sus ajadas mejillas.

-Estaba tan errada, tan empecinada en hacerle casar con alguien que yo creía conveniente para él…¿y sabes por qué?... – la miró con disculpa - Porque pensé que a William le gustaba Amelia…sus ojos de un día para otro empezaron a brillar y yo deduje que era la atracción que sentía hacia Amelia y que simplemente le avergonzaba que yo estuviera de celestina…jamás pensé que era por ti…jamás – agitó la cabeza avergonzada – Y cuando me dijo que era a ti a quien amaba…me quedé aterrorizada…no podía imaginar a un Andrew y sobre todo a la cabeza de los Andrew uniéndose a alguien sin linaje…sin dinero…sin apellido… - admitió avergonzada

-Es comprensible – tartamudeo Candy aun absorta de escuchar el punto de vista de Elroy Andrew.

-No, déjame continuar por favor – añadió levantando una mano, quería darle su punto de vista – Y entonces recurrí a lo más bajo de este mundo…- sus mejillas adquirieron un rosa más opaco – Permití a Elisa que metiera a Amelia en el cuarto de William pensando que era lo mejor…cuando abrí la puerta para sorprenderlos, en ese momento, vi la barbaridad que había cometido…abrí los ojos…- añadió con vergüenza – Me sentí tan culpable al ver rostro aterrorizado de George…que hubiera sido el de William…George estaba tan desconcertado sin saber cómo se había metido en este lío…y supe que estaba mal….- suspiró – Ahora William me desprecia.

-No lo creo

-He intentado hablar con él…y él se ha limitado a decirme que no hay nada de que hablar…y nuestra relación nunca volvió a ser la misma…- admitió con tristeza - Todo este tiempo me ha servido para reflexionar, para mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista- la miró – Aquel día…el día que William me dijo que se iban a casar… me cegué tanto a esa posibilidad que dije una cantidad de sandeces en tu contra…sin darme cuenta que era como si se lo dijera a él mismo…lo lastimé y para colmo intenté apartarlo de ti valiéndome de tan vergonzosos medios….ahora lo sé…y por eso quiero que me perdones…

Candy había perdido el habla, pero no su buen corazón…jamás pensó ver a la altiva tía abuela tan abatida, humilde y arrepentida…También sabía que Albert lamentaba el distanciamiento con su tía…y si estaba en sus manos acercarlos, entonces lo haría.

Se levantó, caminó hasta la anciana, se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos, que por cierto estaban muy frías y delgadas…

-Todo está olvidado, tía abuela – dijo con ternura.

Los ojos de la anciana la miraron con incredulidad y vergüenza. Respiró hondo, dándose cuenta que Candy era una mejor persona de lo que pensaba.

-Gracias Candice – una temblorosa y fría mano se poso sobre las cálidas manos de Candy.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa como jamás lo habían hecho…Candy habría querido abrazarla pero la relación con la anciana siempre fue distante…tal vez por esto este roce era suficiente.

-Ahora, solo nos falta decírselo a Albert – sonrió Candy.

-Eso es lo más difícil – admitió con tristeza la anciana.

La miró y supo porque William la amaba tanto…ella desprendía una calidez que contagiaba.

-No pierda la fe….

Candy suspiró aliviada, ya quería ver la reacción de Albert cuando le contara que la tía abuela había recapacitado…que había cambiado…

-¿Y a qué hora llega William? – preguntó la tía abuela luego de dar un sorbo al té que Candy le acababa de brindar

Candy miró el reloj antes de contestar.

-A las seis más o menos, a veces viene antes y otras un poquito más tarde.

La tía abuela miró el reloj, eran las cinco y cuarenta lo mejor era apurarse tomando el té, no quería encontrarse con William, prefería que Candice ablandara el camino antes de su encuentro. Pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados, apenas había terminado de tomar el té, un poco más rápido de lo normal por cierto, se abrió de repente la puerta.

Albert entró por el umbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que se le congeló al instante de encontrase con su tía en media sala.

-Hola amor, que bueno que llegaste – le saludó Candy con un beso mientras prácticamente arrastraba a un Albert completamente petrificado a la sala – La tía abuela vino a hacernos una visita – completó sin dejar de percatarse la cara de estupefacción de ambos Andrew.

-William – saludó la anciana compungida

-Tía – saludó Albert distante.

-Yo…ya estaba por irme…. – comentó la anciana derrotada

Albert se limitó a levantar una perfecta ceja sin entender del todo la presencia de su tía en su sala y con su esposa…

-No, no se vaya tía abuela – le pidió Candy…tenía que aprovechar este encuentro para limar las asperezas entre estos dos.

-Gracias Candice…pero tengo un compromiso – se excusó la anciana...

Pensaba que estaba lista para enfrentar a William, pero no lo estaba...era mejor salir…no soportaba la frialdad de su sobrino.

Elroy salió en silencio tal como había llegado…con un nudo en la garganta…

Ella siempre pensó que quería a todos por igual…pero no era así…William era su talón de Aquiles…siempre lo fue…incluso antes que el resto de su familia fuera muriendo poco a poco…

Cuando apenas William nació, vio en él, el hijo que nunca tuvo… lo adoró como nunca había adorado a nada ni a nadie…quería también a Pauna, claro, pero William siempre fue especial…tal vez por ser varón…tal vez por su carácter, tal vez por su sonrisa…y como si eso fuera una maldición al poco tiempo murió su cuñada, su hermano, su sobrina y ella quedó a cargo del hijo que nunca tuvo…y mientras más trataba de encaminarlo en el perfil de un Andrew, él quería más libertad…por último decidió ir vagabundeando por ahí…rompiendo todos los esquemas que ella tenía para él…pero aún aventurero y todo, él nunca dejó de ser su consentido…su tesoro más querido…

Sonrió con tristeza en la penumbra de la mansión…nada de lo que ella había planificado para su sobrino había salido como esperaba…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió luego de un par de golpecillos…

-Cuantas veces he dicho que antes de entrar a cualquier lugar en esta casa deben esperar a que yo les de la debida autorización – regañó la anciana girándose con mirada de fuego para ver a la mucama que había olvidado esta sagrada regla.

-Lo siento Tía, quería hablar con usted.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron con incredulidad al ver a William parado en el umbral de la puerta. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que estuvo en su departamento…seguramente Candice había hablado con él. Bendita fuera.

-No hagas caso de lo que dije – añadió rápidamente con sutileza. – Pasa hijo.

-Candy me contó lo que hablaron esta tarde – dijo Albert en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-Yo…no podía vivir con el remordimiento de conciencia - admitió la anciana mordiendo por dentro con fuerza las lágrimas que luchaban por asomar en sus avejentados ojos. – Obré muy mal, no debí hacer lo que hice…cometí un gravísimo error con Amelia, con George, con Candice y contigo….- tomó aire – Incluso obré mal con Sara y Elisa, dándoles una credibilidad que no se merecían – su arrepentimiento traspasaba sus ojos – Perdóname hijo…

Albert se entristeció al verla tan vulnerable, incluso le parecía más mayorcita de lo que ya era…Candy tenía razón cuando le dijo que fuera a verla, que su tía lo necesitaba...

"…

-No lo creo Candy – había objetado él

-Tienes que hablar con ella, está muy afligida…- le había asegurado Candy.

-¿Afligida? – había preguntado mientras Candy le acariciaba sutilmente el pelo

-Si, parece que le ha afectado mucho tu distanciamiento. Por eso vino a hablar conmigo…

-Ella procedió muy mal…. ¿cómo quería que reaccionará?

-Lo sé, pero está arrepentida…con decirte que me pidió perdón por todo lo mal que me ha tratado…

-¿Te pidió perdón?

-Si, lo hizo…tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella…"

Y ahora que la veía tan frágil y apesadumbrada, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber hablado antes…pero es que estaba tan molesto y decepcionado que no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra, pero ahora que ella había reconocido su error sentía que no valía la pena seguir distanciado.

-Todo está olvidado Tía – dijo sinceramente - Más bien, vine aquí para darle las gracias por acercarse a Candy…

-No tienes nada que agradecer…solo fui a reconocer mis errores y a tratar de enmendarlos. – admitió la anciana.

-Lo sé – habló Albert con voz pausada, sabiendo de antemano que le debió costar mucho frenar su orgullo e ir a pedirle perdón a Candy

La miró con ternura y a la vez con orgullo, porque se necesitaba tener valor para hacer lo que había hecho ella…

-Al abrirle su corazón a Candy, me lo ha abierto a mí también…- le confesó Albert.

-Nunca te he cerrado mi corazón…jamás – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la anciana, cansada de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé…y lo siento también

Y fuera de cualquier perspectiva, Albert se acercó a su anciana tía y la abrazó como a la madre que nunca conoció. Aunque en realidad la sugerencia de abrazarla había sido de Candy.

-Cuando arregles las cosas con ella, abrázala muy fuerte. – le había sugerido antes de darle un beso en los labios en señal de buena suerte.

Y había sido una buena sugerencia, cuando abrazó a su tía se sintió mejor, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ahí estaban los dos, los más fuertes de la familia Andrew, los más poderosos unidos en un abrazo de comprensión y de cariño, como siempre debió haber sido.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Y con este capítulo concluyo "En Contra Corriente". La historia inició con Albert cansado de su tía y terminó con la reconciliación de ambos…

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que se dieron un tiempito para leerme y para comentarme como les pareció. Sus palabras significan mucho para mí.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Liliana, Elsy82, Rakelinna, Rosial, Sonia Sanchez, Ana, Leila, Mags, Maripili, Noemi Cullen, Oligranchester, Yaro, Jenny, Cecy García, Usagi, Andelao.

Ya, ya, está bien, no soy tan mala como parezco jajaja, quieren leer el epílogo de esta historia, como para cerrarla decentemente ?


	13. Epílogo

**EN CONTRA CORRIENTE**

**Epílogo**

**By Tita Calderón**

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Sus ojos se miraron en la distancia y sonrieron mientras continuaban preparándose.

-Sabes, estaba pensado, en lo que Annie me dijo ayer… – comentó Candy mientras lo miraba de reojo. ¡Qué guapo era! Escondió para dentro un suspiro mientras se ponía los pendientes que la tía abuela le había obsequiado.

Albert la miró para que supiera que le estaba prestando atención mientras se cerraba los botones de los puños de la camisa. Adoraba verla arreglarse, si fuera por él la desvestiría nuevamente…

-…Dijo que estaría más tranquila si tú acompañaras a Archie a hablar con la tía abuela sobre su próximo compromiso. – terminó diciendo Candy

-Lo mismo me dijo Archie en la oficina – dijo Albert recordando que el pobre Archie casi se había arrodillado tratando de convencerle para que fuera con él a darle la noticia a la Tía abuela.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que la tía Elroy sabe de antemano mi apoyo incondicional a su relación – contestó firme.

-Pero si fueras, le darías apoyo moral a Archie – insistió Candy, después de todo le había prometido a Annie que convencería a Albert para que intercediera con la tía abuela a favor de la propuesta de matrimonio que hace un par de semanas le había hecho Archie..

-No es necesario que vaya. Estoy seguro que él sabrá defender su amor por Annie…

Candy se lo pensó un poco.

-Creo que los argumentos de la tía abuela son los que preocupan a Annie…

-La tía argumentará solo para probar cuanto ama Archie a Annie…nada más - le confesó con un guiñó – Pero para tu tranquilidad, preciosa, la tía Elroy no pondrá resistencia.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque creo que ella está más ansiosa que la misma Annie porque Archie al fin siente cabeza – le comentó Albert sonriente sin dejar de mirarla

-Jajaja – rió Candy con ganas - ¿En serio?

-Si - contestó – Ahora vámonos porque la tía debe estar esperándonos. – Albert miró la hora.

-Mmmm – dudó un poco Candy - Cuando está con Tony, se le va la noción del tiempo

-Tienes razón – comentó Albert al recordar que cuando su tía estaba cerca de su pequeño hijo de tres años ella se olvidaba del mundo entero.

Y quien no haría algo por ese pequeño querubín de ojos color azul cielo como los de su padre y risos rubios como los de su madre…sonrisa irresistible, mirada tierna y travieso como él solo.

Apenas habían llegado a Lakewood, la tía abuela había prácticamente secuestrado a Anthony ofreciéndole toda clase de juguetes, dulces y aventuras con tal de llamar su atención.

Dicho y hecho, apenas asomaron al enorme jardín, encontraron a la tía abuela toda arreglada jugando a los carritos con el más pequeño de la familia Andrew.

Candy y Albert sonrieron al verlos…Albert siempre trataba de hacer memoria si con él jugaba así su tía…pero no recordaba nada parecido en su niñez…

-Mami – fue el grito que dio el pequeño apenas logró divisar a sus padres acercarse entre las flores.

-Ten cuidado Anthony, no vayas a lanzarte…- la pobre anciana no pudo terminar la frase antes que el pequeño se lanzara a los brazos de su mamá.

Pero Albert fue más rápido, lo atrapó en pleno vuelo antes que Candy hiciera algún mal movimiento por tomarlo en sus brazos…es cierto que apenas tenía cuatro meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo, pero de todas formas Albert se desvivía cuidándola como siempre.

Y antes que forcejee, Albert le hizo volar como si fuera un avión, cosa que el pequeño disfrutaba demasiado.

-Ma papi…ma… – era el pedido que siempre le hacía el pequeño Anthony, y Albert lo complacía…hasta que él terminaba exhausto y con dolor de brazos.

Unas voces acercándose por el jardín llamaron la atención de todos.

-Buenas tardes – fue el saludo de los Johnson, que acababan de llegar

Candy se aproximó para saludar a Amelia…no es que fueran grandes amigas, pero poco a poco su relación se había vuelto más cordial y cercana. Y debían agradecer esta cercanía a la tía abuela…que les había invitado estratégicamente a las dos a tomar el té una tarde…y se excusó diciendo a cada una: que había olvidado la invitación a la otra…

"…Al principio la situación estuvo un poco tensa…pero Elroy se encargó de abrir la comunicación.

-Amelia querida, tu madre me dijo que está muy feliz porque va hacer abuela. Ya era tiempo – dijo la anciana como si nada.

-Si, lo está. – comentó Amelia con todos los colores en el rostro y mirando hacia su taza de té como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó Candy sin preámbulos…

-Si – contestó tímidamente alzando la cabeza para mirarla

-Felicidades…- la felicitó Candy sinceramente….estaba más que feliz por George…

-Gracias – contestó aun ruborizada - ¿Y tú, de cuantos meses estás? – preguntó Amelia, por delicadeza más que por curiosidad porque todo Chicago sabía que la esposa de William Andrew tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

-De 8 meses – le contestó mientras se acariciaba con ternura el abultado vientre en forma de balón que sobresalía por sobre todo tu su cuerpo - ¿Y tú? – Candy preguntó con curiosidad…porque ella sí, no sabía nada de nada…y lo que se preguntaba era si Albert ya sabría la noticia…estaba segura que no, porque se lo hubiera comentado. Ellos no tenían secretos. Era una primicia que se la daría esa misma noche…

-El doctor dijo que estaba de 7 semanas. – su rubor era perenne

-¿Y tienes estragos?... – preguntó Candy nuevamente con curiosidad.

-Bastantes… ¿y tú tuviste estragos?

-Casi no…

La tía abuela había sonreído disimuladamente mientras sorbía lentamente de su taza de té, estaba segura que si se iba, ninguna hubiera notado su ausencia…"

Ahora al mirarlas conversar veía que había valido la pena ese primer acercamiento…ella apreciaba a la familia Johnson-Brands de corazón, no solo porque Amelia le contó que George consideraba a los Andrew como su familia, si no porque se portó como todo un caballero luego del escándalo en el que ella era una de las principales implicadas...

Los Johnson-Brands, ahora tenían dos niñas: la una casi de tres años y la otra de un año. Las dos tenían ese airecito serio que rodeaba a George, su tono de pelo, pero la mayor era la que más se le parecía pues tenía los ojos oscuros de George, aunque la menor definitivamente había heredado su sonrisa.

George, nunca imaginó que su vida giraría alrededor de tres mujeres que a veces ponían su vida un poco de cabeza. Pero tampoco imaginó que sería tan feliz como ahora que ellas estaban en su vida. Era cierto que le costó un poco al principio confiar en Amelia, total ella había hecho lo impensable para casarse con William, pero sólo el tiempo le demostró que podía de a poquito ir cediendo su corazón.

Ella siempre le esperaba para comer, nunca salía sin antes haberle avisado donde estaría y con quién estaría, nunca le reclamó por la falta de comodidades que le rodeaban, ni se quejó porque sus vestidos no fueran con el último grito de la moda, más bien desde el principio se mostró discreta, amable, considerada y humilde. Tal vez porque dejó de llevarse con varias de sus antiguas conocidas, que valga la aclaración, se alejaron como si tuviera lepra. Fue entonces que aprendió a valorar mejor a las personas y sobre todo a George que jamás dejó que denigrarán su reputación en su presencia.

El amor entre ellos no nació de un día para otro, sino fue floreciendo con la convivencia, con el trato, con la consideración, sobre todo de George, que tardó algún tiempo en hacerla su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no por falta de hombría, sino más bien, por darse mutuamente tiempo para conocerse y adaptarse a la nueva vida que acababan de iniciar…algo que agradeció y preocupó por un buen tiempo a Amelia.

Ahora amaba con todo su corazón a las tres mujeres que eran el centro de su existencia…y entendía mejor, mucho mejor, la adoración que William sentía por Candy y su hijo…

El almuerzo se realizó en relativa calma, luego que Dorothy se llevó a los niños al jardín para que todos pudieran almorzar tranquilamente.

-Archivald – le llamó la atención la tía abuela en medio almuerzo - No es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos, pero creo que ya va siendo hora que pienses pedirle a la Srta. Britter que se case contigo, ¿no lo crees?

El pobre Archie soltó el tenedor.

-Oh, por favor, ¿no me digas que no lo has pensado? – objetó nuevamente la anciana obviando todas las caras de asombro en la mesa, solo Albert sonreía.

-Eh…pues…en realidad no sabía cómo decírselo precisamente a usted, tía abuela – confesó aturdido…

-Ni que fuera un ogro – reclamó con conocimiento de causa.

-Jajajaja - todos rieron en coro

Antes tal vez, ahora ya no…había aprendido que a veces hay que dejar que los chicos tomen sus propias decisiones…lo aprendió con William y Candy.

Debía admitir que tardó un poco en querer a Candice pero cuando al fin lo hizo no se arrepintió. Candy era una madre y esposa ejemplar y William ni que decir…adoraba a Candy, a su pequeño hijo y al que su mujer llevaba en el vientre.

Al fin, la alegría había vuelto a Lakewood, otra vez se volvían a escuchar gritos de niños y otra vez se volvía a palpar el amor en cada rincón…

Elroy miró la enorme mesa….George y Amelia intercambiaron una mirada mientras se sonrían tímidamente con amor, después de todo había valido la pena meter a Amelia en el cuarto de William.

Archivald estaba completamente sonrojado y con la mirada perdida seguramente pensando en Annie. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había sorprendido mirando a la nada, era por eso, que de una vez por todas había decidido abordar a su sobrino para darle un empujoncito.

Y en la cabecera de la mesa…William mirando con esa mirada de adoración a Candice mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con amor, y ella como siempre correspondiendo a sus gestos con ternura y devoción.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Mil gracias por leer "En Contra Corriente", con este epílogo cierro esta historia.

Gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron y leerán este historia. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios.

Créanme que un "review" es lo que motiva a toda escritora de fics.

Es especial quiero agradecer a:

Luna, sonia sanchez, rosial, llayi, Noemi Cullen, Liliana, ana, Eli, Leila, Ivorian, Angie, Cecy García, memonybert, Anahis, Oligranchester, JENNY, kiku matsumoto, Yaro, Gaby27, lady Karen, keilanot2, Paty Martinez, julisa, Rakelinna.

Gracias chicas, sus palabras no aumentan mi ego, si no las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Como ven, de a poquito voy terminando mis historias. Gracias por su infinita paciencia.


End file.
